Grim Trials
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Aramina grew up in an Orphanage but at the age of eleven her whole world got turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, I only own my own ideas and characters. Please read and review, whether its positive or negative I am always interested in knowing what people think of my work.**

**Chapter One**

It was August twenty-first 1971 when hiding in a darkened room of the orphanage an eleven year old girl wiped dirty tears from her swollen eyes. Her long black hair stood out against her pale white skin. Her eyes even though they appeared bloodshot were a deep emerald color. A storm was raging outside, as the black night lit up an owl flew against the lonely window. Feeling a bit brave and yet very nervous she crept towards the windows her small hand stretched out to touch the pane as a voice ripped through the night. "Aramina where the hell did you go this time."

Fear crept back up on the child and she returned to the darkened corner praying that Helen would not find her. Tucking her head between her knees and keeping her voice nonexistent she wrapped her dirty arms tightly around herself. The day had started off like any other day, the other children made fun of her, pulled her hair and Helen had smacked her for riling the other children up. To make matters worse Helen always reminded her of how useless and unloved she was since she was abandoned as a child to the orphanage.

As the hours ticked by Aramina slowly fell asleep, and remained unnoticed by Helen even though the woman swore she searched everywhere. Morning crept upon the sleeping child, and as the sunlight warmed her cold skin there came a firm knock on the front door. "Hold your horses, I'll be there in a moment," came the tired voice of Helen.

In the doorway stood an odd man with a long flowing white beard, wearing a deep purple robe. On his face was a pair of spectacles that rode on the tip of his pointy nose. His eyes were grey and appeared to be kind, and he was surprised to see the frown upon the womans face. "Ah, good morning my dear lady. I'm here on this fine day to possibly adopt a child that is in your care."

Helen looked the strange man up and down then allowed him into the front room. "Are you looking for a boy or a girl?"

"Well to be honest I am actually looking for a young girl by the name of Aramina. I believe she resides here if I am correct."

"She does but no one ever wants a trouble maker I have a couple of girls that are younger then her, even better behaved."

"He smiled sweetly at Helen, "You think that someone would want to rid themselves of a trouble maker rather then keep one."

Helen watched him closely but failed to see him wave a hand at her softly. Her face gave out a soft smile as if she had changed her mind. "Of course our little Aramina can go with you. Let me go collect the girl for you, just a moment headmaster..."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself lightly, then spotted the very girl he had come to see. "Hello Aramina, please come here for a moment you wonderful little child."

Looking to both her sides she slowly makes her way to him. Her voice like a whisper on the wind was brave as she asked, "who are you sir?"

A hearty chuckle escaped his lips as he looked down at her over the rim of his glasses. "I'm headmaster Dumbledore and I would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

He expected her to ask why if not other questions but her reply was simple, "okay."

A smile crossed his lips as Helen returned to the room. "I have her bag ready for you sir, is there anything else you require?"

"Yes Helen there is, for now on you will treat all your children as if they are precious," his hand waved slightly once more before he turned and made his way towards the door.

Aramina picked up her bag and quickly followed him out the door. Turning towards her again Dumbledore takes the bag from her hands and with his free hand holds her much smaller one. "What ever you do, do not let go," he said with a wink. Turning the dissipate and appear in a bar known as the Leaky Caldren. Aramina gasps for breath but recovers quickly. Leading her upstairs to a small room that contains a single bed he places her bag down. "Aramina, this will be your room until school starts."

She nods her head and he smiles sweetly. "Tomorrow morning Hagrid will be here to escort you to Diagon Alley to retrieve your school supplies. Now is their anything I can help you with?"

Aramina held her hands behind her back then slowly opened her mouth. "I only need to know who Hagrid is and how I can tell it is him."

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise, "Hagrid," he gestured with his hands "is a large man with brown hair, bigger then most men my dear girl. Is their anything else I can help you with?"

"No headmaster, I'll just stay in here until tomorrow."

"I'll have them bring you up something to eat, but if you need anything else just feel free t ask alright my dear child."

Once more she nods her head and turns her back to him as he leaves the room. Walking to the only window in her room she stares out at the already darkening sky. Where in the world was she, letting out a soft sigh she sits down in front of her bag. A bit later a soft knock is heard on the door, before she can reply it slowly creeps open. A woman with medium blond hair and a roundish face comes in carrying a tray filled with food. "Here you go my deary some dinner for ya to nibble on if you like."

Turning towards the girl she lets out a gasp, "child your filthy!"

Aramina blushes and tilts her head down in shame. Placing the tray down on the table the woman walks over to her and tilts her head up slightly. "how about a nice hot bubble bath before you eat, and maybe something a bit nicer to wear when you get out?"

Tears glisten in Aramina's eyes at the womans kind words and all she can do is nod gently. Taking the girl by the hand she leads her to a large bathroom. The tub is already filled with warm water and bubbles slide over the edge of the tub carefree. Helping Aramina the woman carefully removes her dirty old clothing and helps her slim frame into the tub. "Would it be alright if I helped wash your hair?"

"Yes please," Aramina said softly.

Time went slowly as the kind woman scrubbed then dried Aramina. Wrapping an oversized towel around the girl she placed her upon a chair as she began to brush out her hair after using magic to dry it. Now that it was dry and clean the woman was shocked to see that it was actually a dark midnight black color that fell nearly to her ankles. "You have such beautiful long hair" the woman cooed into Aramina's ear.

Shortly with the towel still wrapped tightly around her body the kind woman leads her into her room. Letting the girl sit down and finally begin to eat she turns to leave. "I'll be back shortly with something for you to wear deary."

After a few bites the girl let out a soft yawn slowly rising to her feet she heads towards the bed just as the woman returns with clothing in her arms. "Sorry it took some time sweety just had a bit of trouble remembering where my daughters old clothes were."

Walking over to Aramina she slipped a soft nightgown over her head then carefully pulled the towel from her body. After that she placed several more outfits onto the table. "These are for you my sweet, now into bed and try and get a bit of sleep. Your going to have a long day tomorrow."

Placing a chaste kiss on Aramina's head after pulling the covers up to her chin the woman leaves the room quietly. Sleep comes quickly to Aramina and for once she is not afraid. Morning comes quickly and before she is even awake her nose is filled with the smells of bacon and eggs. Opening her eyes slowly she sits up in her bed. The kind woman is back with a tray and places it right on her lap. "Eat up sweety, Hagrid will be here shortly and you still need to get dressed."

Without needing another invitation Aramina quickly eats most of her breakfast then slips out of bed. Walking to the table with the tray in her hands she places it down. Then she quickly removes her nightgown and pulls on a black skirt with a red t-shirt. Finally she bends down to pull her sneakers onto her feet and to her surprise finds that they are like brand new. Just as Aramina steps away from the table the woman returns and with a damp cloth wipes her face gently. "There now your all clean."

Turning Aramina gently she quickly pulls her hair into a high ponytail before turning her once more. "Hagrid is here sweety, when you return I'll have your nightgown cleaned and something hot brought up for you alright?"

"Thank you for everything."

"It is my pleasure sweet one, and if you like you can call me momma." With a wink, "that's what everyone here calls me anyways."

Wrapping her small arms around the woman she hugs her gently, "thank you momma."

Smiling she returns the hug then leads Aramina downstairs to meet Hagrid. Leaning against the counter of the bar stood a man far bigger then most men. Aramina knew it was wrong to stare but she could not help herself finally she pulled her eyes away from him. "This can't be that lass Dumbledore wants me to escort," Hagrid teased.

"You be surprised what a warm meal and a hot bath can do Hagrid. Now stop teasing the poor lass and take her to get her school supply."

"Your right about that momma." Turning towards Aramina he smiled, "well lass are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

Nodding her head slightly Hagrid leads her out the back door to a brick wall. Pulling a worn umbrella from his large brown leather coat he touched several bricks. Slowly the wall pulls away forming an arch way and with a soft push Aramina walks through it. Her eyes widen in surprise as she sees hundreds of witches and wizards walking with dozens of other kids. Bending down near her ear Hagrid says in a low voice " welcome to Diagon Alley."

Not sure where she is suppose to go Hagrid reaches into his pocket and pulls out two pieces of parchment. Handing one to Aramina he reads the other. "That there is your list of school supplies. Hmmmm Dumbledore thinks that you may have some wizarding money in the vaults. Well first stop is Gringotts then from there to get your things."

"Hagrid, what if I don't have anything in the vaults?"

"Then Hogwarts will pay for everything lass, but lets just go see first shall we."

She practically had to run with Hagrids fast pace to keep up. They entered Gringotts in silence and Hagrid lead her straight up to a goblin sitting at the far end of the room. "Dumbledore believe she may have a vault."

Looking down at the girl over his glasses the goblin says "name please."

"Aramina"

He glares down at the girl "full name please."

"I don't know what my last name is," she answers softly.

With a roll of his eyes he climbs down and taking a small dagger pricks her finger before she can do anything. Placing the drop of blood into a glass vial he sends it straight to testing. "Just a moment while we figure out her name."

Minutes tick by slowly then finally another goblin runs up to the head goblin. They talk quietly for a minute, "well then retest it," the head goblin yelled.

"We did three times each time it came back as the same."

Turning towards the girl he coughed gently "well if miracles do not ever cease we have Death on our doorsteps."

"What do you mean," Hagrid asks?

Ignoring him the head goblin turns towards Aramina, "this way Aramina Grim we will lead you to your vault."

It felt like a long time had passed before they stopped in front of a vault blacker then the night. The goblin walked towards it then stopped. "Place your hand on the circle, girl."

Placing her hand gently on the circle a blinding white light surround it then slowly where her hand touched the door receded and opened. Aramina was shocked the whole vault was littered with piles of wizarding money and various other artifacts. Hagrid passed her a small purse and she scooped three handfuls into it. The door closed as soon as she left the vault and they traveled by cart back up into the main room of Gringotts. As they left Hagrid was still a bit shocked and had not said a single word. Turning towards Aramina he smiled softly at the child. Hagrid wondered to himself if Dumbledore knew who this girl was.

Aramina grew excited as she read the names of the stores she passed. Hagrid after leaving Gringotts had lead her to get her wand next. it took him quite a while to find a wand that worked decently for her but nothing was perfect. Which surprised the shop owner greatly. With a couple more stops her arms were loaded with various things and Hagrid finally remembered that she needed a trunk to keep it all in. They made a quick detour to get her trunk before they stopped off to get her books. With a smile on her face they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. The next couple of days fly by, then it was time to head to Kings Cross Station.

Momma crept into the room and with a smile upon her face she leaned down and woke up Aramina. "Time to wake up sleepy head."

Aramina peeked out from under her covers then with a bolt of speed she threw her arms around the kind womans neck. "Momma I'm going to miss you."

"Nonsense my dear, I'm taking you to the King's Cross Station myself, and once you get to Hogwarts you can always send me an owl."

Aramina smiled as the woman helped her dress and pulled her hair up one last time. Using her magic she packed Aramina's trunk for her and lead her out of the Leaky Cauden to catch the bus to the train station. Upon their arrival Aramina looked around confused she could not find platform 9 3/4. Momma taking her hand leads her to a pillar between platforms 9 and 10 walking with her head held high she pulls the girl into the pillar and to the other side where the train waited. Her trunk was loaded onto the train as she said her goodbyes. "Momma, thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure Aramina. I hope you make lots of friends and don't be afraid to be yourself. If you ever need anything just send me an owl and I'll see what I can do."

With one last hug she boarded the train. Walking among the compartments she let out a soft sigh. Towards the end of the train she found an empty seat and sat down. Across from her were a young man with black hair that framed his face, and a young girl with bright red hair. Suddenly the girl spoke up, "are you a first year as well?"

"Yes, my names is Aramina Grim."

The boy lifted an eyebrow at her but remained quite. Where as the girl replied, "I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape my best friend, would you like to be our friend as well."

"I'd like that Lily," turning towards Severus "I'd also like to be yours as Well Severus."

He let out a soft sigh then extended his hand. Slowly Aramina reached out a shook it gently. A soft smile appeared on his face then quickly disappeared. The ride to Hogwarts was very interesting to Aramina, her friendship with Lily and Severus grew as they came closer to Hogwarts. As with all first years when they arrived they all had to climb into boats that would take them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. The three climbed into one and they chatted quietly as they drifted across the lake.

As they drew towards the middle of the lake Aramina glimpsed over the edge. Swimming with the boat was what appeared to be a mermaid, although not how they were depicted in many stories she had read. She reached down to touch the surface of the water with a single finger. Without warning the lake grew a bit noisy as heads emerged from under the waves and students who were surprised cried out. Several mermaids swam towards Aramina's boat and her friends watched in silence as the mermaids appeared to bow their heads at her before diving under the water once more. They had never heard anything like that happening before and grew quite after their boat landed. Their stood Professor McGonagall, "alright first years line up and be quick."

Without another word they were lead into Hogwarts to the dining room. The room was lit with floating candles and all the teachers sat at the front of the room watching the new students walk in slowly. Leaving them in the middle of the room professor walked to the teachers table and sat down. Aramina looked around the room in wonder. There were four long tables and students were divided up by groups. Up front on a chair by the teachers sat a tarnished old wizard hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I think this year we will begin with the students last name in reverse order," Dumbledore proclaimed.

After a couple of minutes Severus was called up and the hat bellowed out "Slytherin."

Minutes ticked by and as students were placed Lily was called up. "Gryffindor."

Finally Aramina was called forward and the hat was placed upon her head. "Brave to a fault, yet not a Gryffindor." (Please I don't want to be alone she thought.) "Many fine quality and yet a princess in her own right and not just in name." (The hat looked deeper into her mind then with an astonished cry screamed out "Slytherin."

Aramina quickly moved to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Severus. She knew that even though Lily was in another house that all three of them would remain friends. Time went slowly for her that first year, many boys tried to get her attention including a couple of older boys. She wasn't interested instead she stuck with Severus and Lily as much as she could.

It was hard for Severus though, she knew he really cared for Lily but because of the different houses they did not spend much time together. During their second year Aramina noticed them falling away from each other more and more as the boys teased Severus to no end. Finally Severus and her grew more fond of each other and as close friends do sometimes they gave each other a small trinket to remind them of each other. Severus had given Aramina a simple little silver ring he had bought one day in Hogsmead, he had also bought Lily a beautiful Locket. Where as Aramina gave both of them silver rings with her name engraved on the inside that she made herself.

In the middle of her second year Aramina began having trouble with her spells. They were becoming stronger by the day and she was scared that she might end up hurting someone. Fianlly one day around Christmas two adults showed up at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had them in his office and spoke with them quietly. Near the end of the day Aramina was called up to see him.

"You wanted to see me headmaster."

"Yes of course my dear please sit down."

Taking a seat quickly she watched as a woman with long blond hair and a man with dark black hair sat beside her. "Now Aramina, this may be hard to believe but these are your parents."

Looking at the two she smiled kindly to them. "As you may have noticed your magic is becoming harder for you to control, am I correct?"

"Yes headmaster, she replied softly."

"Well your parents have come to collect you to give you some special training. Do not fear child you will of course get to come back once your training is done."

"When do I leave sir?"

"Tonight," her father answered.

Then her mother spoke, "you may of course go and say goodbye to your friends my dear."

Turning towards the headmaster, "I already have your belongings packed and ready to go. You may pull your friends from their classes to say goodbye."

With a quick nod Aramina rushes out to find Lily and Severus. As she pulls Lily from her class she tells her what is about to happen. The tears spring up in her friends eyes and they hug for a bit. Finally Lily's teacher sticks his head out of the classroom and has Lily come back in. With one last goodbye she makes her way towards the dungeon where Severus is in class.

He walks out of potions and bumps into Aramina who runs a dry hand across her wet cheeks. "What's wrong," he asks?

"I have to go away Severus and I'm not exactly sure when I will see you again."

He takes her hand in his and smiles at her warmly. "As long as you keep this ring on your finger I'll always will be with you."

Without another word she presses her lips gently against his . His eyes grow wide but he doesn't pull back. "Finally she breaks the kiss, Severus no matter what happens I will come back to you. I'm sorry but I love you." She runs away from him afraid that he would tell her he loved Lily. He slumps against the wall, and touches his lips softly. "i'll never forget you Aramina."

That night Aramina disappeared with her parents, as well as the memory of her among many students. yet oddly enough though she was gone two people remembered her as if she wasn't a dream. Even though Lily and Severus never spoke about her they would never forget her either.

Years passed and as things go things change. Well things changed for many people. you see Lily got married to James Potter. As for Severus he never married. Then tragedy struck Lily and James were pronounced dead, but as fate would have it they were never buried. Because though everyone believed they died, they were actually in St. Mungo's with many other victims from the first war against the Dark Lord. Yet lying on their hospital beds they looked dead to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter, just my own ideas and characters. Please read and review, thanks!**

**Chapter Two**

Aramina never forgot her two friends or her love for Severus. She trained hard with her parents to control her magic and over time she succeeded. As her magic grew in strength, her wand became useless to her. As it was her father and mother taught her everything they could to control her powers. Thus years of training slipped by without notice.

"Father when may I return to Hogwarts?"

Her father looked down at her calmly she had aged into a beautiful young woman and he swallowed in air slowly to compose himself. "Aramina, you realize that we are in another dimension compared to where Hogwarts is correct?"

She rolled her eyes, "of course father."

"Well then you must realize time travels differently here then it does there."

Placing her hands upon her hips she looks at her father confused slightly. "What do you mean father?"

He stares down at his feet and mumbles out, "years have passed since when you first went to Hogwarts."

Aramina leans against the wall of her front room and stares at him in disbelief. "How many years?"

"Well you must remember we did travel back and forth between the two realms love, and you did age accordingly to time."

With tears in her eyes she stared at her father, "how many years did I lose?"

Just then her mother walks into the room and wraps her arms gently around Aramina. "You must remember that we love you greatly dear and that your powers are unlike any we had to deal with. In fact you have always been our only child in our entire existence."

Looking at her mother with pleading eyes, "How many years have I lost?"

"You know you appear to look eighteen years old now."

"So I only lost six years with my friends?"

Sadly her mother shakes her head no. Her father walks up behind them and wraps his arms softly around the two women. "I am so sorry my sweet Aramina but it has been about eighteen years since you left Hogwarts."

Tears fall from her eyes as she cry out for the time she lost. "Your powers are now under control, if you like I can make arrangements to have you back at Hogwarts."

"My friends no longer are there..."

"That may be true dear, but you may meet your friends again one day. Plus you can always make new ones."

Drying her eyes she smiles at her parents. "May I go back to Hogwarts please?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore was shocked when a fire lizard appeared out of no where carrying a letter addressed to him. It was midsummer and he was alone at Hogwarts going over lists of various possible teachers for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Taking the parchment from the lizard he opened it quickly and began to read it.

_Dumbledore,_

_I Alexander Grim would like to make special arrangements for my daughter to attend Hogwarts once more. The ast time we spoke was roughly eighteen years ago, when I had to bring my daughter home for special training. However her training is now complete and even though it has been years I feel as though my daughter would benefit from completing her studies with you._

_However I must inform you that where we live has not aged her like it would normal people. In fact in all the time she has been gone she only aged about six years. I am willing to make arrangements with you in person. Please send your response with our pet fire lizard since he can freely travel among realms._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Alexander Grim_

Placing down the letter Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and thought hard. He knew their was a student by the name of Grim but he could not picture what she looked like. What could the man offer him, to allow his daughter to return to school. Well needless to say Dumbledore only thought it proper for any witch to have an education. Summoning a fresh piece of parchment and dipping his quill into a bottle of black ink Dumbledore began to write a response.

_Mr Grim_

_I believe Hogwarts would be honored to have your daughter return to us. I have always believed that all good witches and wizards should have a full education. However due to her age difference I would like to speak with you personally if possible when you have the time. I am always available and at the moment am staying at Hogwarts to complete various activities._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Rolling the parchment up he secured it with a ribbon. Holding it out the fire lizard grabbed it and vanished from sight. Shortly a man appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts and made his way towards the headmasters office. Dumbledore greeted him with kind words. "You must be Alexander Grim."

"I am,"

They spoke for hours upon end and in the end agreed that Aramina would attend this year. Dumbledore would make arrangements for her classes that would allow her to take her O.W.L.S. this year. In doing so he hoped she would be able to handle all the extra work she would have to do. After Alexander Grim left he looked at the notes he took about Aramina. He made arrangements to have her come to Hogwarts in a week to test her knowledge and arrange her classes for her according to her scores.

Slowly a week passed and Aramina stood just outside the gates of Hogwarts. With a determined look she walked towards the castle. "Your right on time Miss Grim please follow me, up to my office and we will begin your testing, " Dumbledore spoke.

With a nod of her head she quickly followed behind him. As they walked through the halls of Hogwarts she could not help but look around. Shortly they ended up in his office where she sat down at a small table with a stack of tests on it. Pulling out a quill and a small bottle of Ink Dumbledore motioned for her to begin.

She quickly scanned her tests and easily finished several of them from herbology to muggle studies. She struggled with Transfiguration and Potions. With soft sigh she looked up to realize that the day had slipped away from her. With one last answer she signed her name and rose from her seat. Carrying her tests she turned them over to Dumbledore. "Are you hungry child?"

"No thank you headmaster. When will I know what classes I am to take?"

"I will get these graded and an owl will be sent to you with a list."

"I see thank you sir."

"Wait Aramina, I would like to inform you about your stay here."

"Of course sir."

"You will be considered a first year, so once more you will be sorted with the hat, but you will have your own rooms in the house you are placed in."

"I understand sir, is their anything else I should know."

"Depending on how you did you will be quite busy this year but I will make arrangements for you to catch up quickly."

"Thank you again headmaster."

"Aramina,"

"Yes sir?"

"Will you be staying at the Leaky Cauldron, until school starts?"

"Of course sir, otherwise time might slip from me once more."

With those last words Aramina turned and walked out of Hogwarts with her head held high. She looked forward to returning and as she got to the end of the bridge her mother stood there waiting on her. "Did you wait long mother?"

"Oh no Aramina, I just got here. Shall I take you to the Leaky Cauldron now?"

"Yes please."

With a knowing smile she wrapped an arm around her and the dissipated into the night air, only to reappear just outside the Leaky Cauldron. "Now lets see your belongings are already here in the room you are to use love. Make sure you send Chipper to us with any news."

"Don't worry mother I'll be fine."

"I know dear," she leans down a kisses her daughter lightly on her forehead.

Aramina watches her mother disappear then turns and heads into the Leaky Cauldron. It was late in August when an owl arrived with the list of classes Aramina was to take that year, as well as a note from Dumbledore.

_Aramina Grim_

_I have made arrangements with several of your teachers for you to take a double class this year. In order for this to happen we have agreed upon allowing you to use a time-turner. However you must not tell any other students that you have this device. It will be given to you shortly after the opening ceremony._

_Best Wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

She then picked up her list and looked it over.

_Transfiguration_

_Charms I_

_Charms II_

_History of Magic_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Flying_

_Divination_

_Care of Magical Beasts_

_Art_

_Potions I_

_Potions II_

Aramina knew just by looking at the list that she would be very busy this first year. With a sigh she turned to head up to her room where to her surprise a package waited for her on the table.

Opening the package she discovered that it was from her parents. Slowly she pulled ut several items including two new outfits, a wand her father made of a dark ebony wood and a cloak of deep burgundy. At the bottom of the box was a note.

_Aramina_

_I was finally able to make a wand worthy of my favorite daughter. I have also included a cloak that is very much like mine, just be responsible when you wear it and try not to scare too many people. Your mother sends her love as do I. We are so proud of you._

_Love_

_Your Father_

Placing the wand in her pocket, she leaves her room quietly. At the foot of the stairs stood Hagrid, with his was a boy with short black hair and glasses. Walking up to him she taps Hagrid on the shoulder lightly. "Morning Hagrid how have you been?"

Turning he gives her a smile and replys "I am doing well miss how about you?"

"Much better now that I am back."

'That's good to hear miss," Hagrid answered back; "by chance are you heading towards Diagon Alley today?"

"Of course Hagrid, who might this fella be with you?"

"Why miss this be Harry Potter, um sorry Miss but who are you again?"

A soft laugh escapes her lips "Aramina Grim, Hagrid; and its a pleasure to meet you Harry."

Hagrid stares at her in surprise then without another word leads the way into Diagon Alley. With simple goodbyes they head in their own directions and Aramina quickly begins getting her books. Time goes by quickly and as she finishes her shopping she stops to look for some new clothes to wear. Stepping into the already crowded store she finds several black skirts each a bit different then the last. She decides on three of them then turn to look at belts and shirts. Getting two black shirts and one white one. As she makes her way to pay for her items a man bumps into her and she can feel his hands grip her small waist to keep her from falling. Turning she looks into the grey eyes of the man. A smile crosses his lips as he takes the beauty of her in. "I am so sorry about that miss"

She pulls herself out of his arms and straightens her skirt, "it's fine no harm done."

"Still at least let me buy you a drink, if not a dinner."

"Thank you but I am quite busy though."

"At least give me a name so that I may call on you another time."

"My name is Grim, and you sir are Malfoy."

"Miss Grim is their a first name I might have?"

"Aramina," with a quick turn she pays for her things and hurry from the store.

As she makes her way towards the Leaky Cauldron she spots a store selling accessory. Stopping in she finds two pairs of black shoes and a belt with a skull for a buckle. She picks up both pays for them, then leaves. After spending the day out shopping she is tired when she crashes on her bed. The night before September first she packed her trunk leaving out a clean outfit to wear in the morning.

Waking with four hours until she had to board the Hogwarts express Aramina put on her new black skirt, belt and black shirt. She brushed her long midnight black hair that pooled around her feet into a high ponytail once more. Stuffing the last bit of items into her trunk she carried it downstairs just as her firelizard appeared and wrapped itself gently around her neck. With a single feather she gently rubbed its head as she made her way outside to catch a taxi to King's Cross Station.

Once she arrived she quickly hurried to platform 9 3/4 and had her trunk loaded then she enter the train to find a seat. Sitting down she crossed her long legs and held her lap bag in her hand that contained the school robes she had to wear. She was alone in the car for a couple of minutes before a couple of students that were in their sixth year joined her.

"I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts before what house are you in?"

"I'm not in a house," Aramina answered.

"Oh so they finally got us a hot teacher,"

"I'm not a teacher either."

"Then what are you, I'm a first year."

The sixth years broke out laughing "well your hot but dumb."

Without another word Aramina got to her feet and left the car. She would just have to show everyone how smart she actually was. Walking through the train cars she spotted Harry and knocked softly on the door to his car. He looked up two others were sitting with him and he smiled gently to her. Slowly Aramina opened the door, "hi Harry, would it be alright if I shared the car with you and your friends?"

"Of course."

Quickly Aramina sat down next to a frizzy haired girl. "Hello," Aramina said.

The others smiled at her and in reply said "hi."

Harry shook his head and smiled, "this is Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you I'm Aramina Grim."

The ride to Hogwarts passed quickly and soon they were laughing softly. They didn't care that Aramina was only a first year. As the train pulled to a stop they each put on their school robes and made their way off the train. Hagrid greeted them with a kind smile and lead them towards the boats that would take them to Hogwarts. Once more Aramina climbed into the boat but this time did not try to touch the mermaids swimming along with them. Then they arrived at Hogwarts, staying in line they walked into the Great Hall.

Aramina listened quietly as she looked around the room. Little had changed she noticed until her eyes fell upon the teachers table. She was surprised and a small gasp escaped her lips. Sitting at the end of the table dressed all in black with his black hair framing his face and a smirk upon his lips was Snape. Softly she said without realizing it "Severus."

His eyes darted about the room and landed on the strange girl who appeared much older then the other first years. His name had come from her lips, yet for some reason she seemed a bit familiar to him. He shook his head gently as he messed around with a silver ring on his finger. Turning his head once more he went back to thinking.

Aramina was waiting as her friends were sorted. She was surprised to find that all three of them had been placed into Gryffindor. Once more she was called up to the sorting hat and as she sat down and the hat placed upon her head she heard its voice. "Your still very brave but not quite a Gryffindor, princess." She let out a sigh she would be placed elsewhere again. The hat cried out "Slytherin."

Climbing to her feet she made her way quickly to the Slytherin table where many looked at her oddly. Choosing to ignore them she ate quickly then was lead by the prefects towards the dungeons. As they drew closer to the commons rooms Professor Snape caught up with them. Grabbing Aramina lightly by the arm he pulled her through the commons room and into a room with a single bed in it. "Dumbledore explained to me that you are a special case so you are to have a room to yourself."

"Thank you Sev... I mean Professor Snape."

He turned and stared at her, most people would back away from his dark eyes afraid of him but Aramina simply looked at him with respect. "I have no clue who you are girl, but you will refer to me as Professor Snape, is that understood."

Keeping her gaze on his eyes, "of course Professor Snape, but let me say this one thing. I kept my promise I never forgot you and I did return. Although I am very sorry for being so late."

Confusing crossed his face and before he could retort she had turned her back on him hiding the tears that had welled up in her eyes. He left without another word and as the door closed behind them she cast a silence spell and cried until she could not any longer. Finally sleep came to her and as she dreampt she used a gift that she had inherited from her mother. She traveled among dreams until she found Snapes. His mind was like a fortress but she slipped through and in his dreams she reverted to the girl he knew when he was younger. She spoke of everything that night in his sleep, why she was gone for so long. How much she cared for him and never forgot him or Lily. Realization hit Snape as he awoke early the next morning and he rushed to Dumbledore's office needing answers.

Aramina woke early and realized she had forgotten to get the time-turner. Quickly she changed and readied herself for the long day then rushed off to see Professor McGonagall. After a quick lesson with the professor she placed the time-turner into her pocket and hurried to breakfast. For the life of her she could not bring herself to look at her friend at the teachers table. She prayed that he knew the truth about her, but was so uncertain she could not bring herself to look in his direction. Breakfast went quickly and so did her morning classes. After lunch she had potions and to her surprise it was Professor Snape who taught it.

She took her seat quickly and to her amusement Draco sat beside her. He leaned closer to her and with a quite whisper he spoke to her softly. "You must be a mudblood to come to school at your age."

Turning towards him slightly she smiled sweetly at him. "Although I detest the word mudblood I'm afraid to disappoint you for I am not."

Before he can reply she get s to her feet and sits next to Ron and Harry. They smile at her softly as the prepare for their first lesson. Professor Snape stormed into the room slamming the door behind him with a flick of his wand. "There will be no foolish wand waving or foolish incantations in this such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtel science and exact art that is potion making; however for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

She listened and took notes as he spoke never removing her eyes from him as he taught class. Shortly he had them open their books and began brewing their first potion. Turning to her book she read over the ingredients and set to work. Taking her time and double checking the instructions she slowly brew her potion. She let out a soft sigh she knew even with her training with her parents her potion would be much more potent then others. As class came down to the last few minutes she finished her potion and bottled two vials. Marking her name on them she began to clean up her area. "Bring up your vials then you may leave," Snapes voice rang out through the quite classroom.

Taking her vials up to his desk she avoided his gaze once more and laid them down. Turning she heads back to her seat where she helps Ron and Harry straighten up their area before leaving the room with them. "I'm surprised that you sat with us Aramina, I thought you would sit with your house," spoke Harry.

"Why would I want to do that when it is not required and I can actually be with my friends."

"You must be popular in Slytherin though," Ron replied.

"I'm not to be honest I never really had many friends. Plus they tend to look down on me with how old I actually am as a first year."

"How old are you," Ron started.

A soft laugh escapes her lips, "I'm actually eighteen and before you ask no I do not have to do seven years here. My classes are compacted so that I can be done with school in maybe three to four years. In fact I get to take my O.W.L.S. this year."

"You must be really smart then," Hermione replied.

"i don't consider myself that smart, just determined. Oh shoot I have to run I'm going to be late for my next class."

She turns and waves to them as she takes off running through the halls, her long hair flowing behind her. Her footsteps are quick and she slides to a stop just outside her classroom. Straightening her robes and keeping her head held high she enters and quickly takes a seat. Just moments later the teacher begins class. As the day progresses she works hard in all her classes. In fact her last class of the day is potions two. Grabbing her books she quickly heads to class. Once more she takes her seat and as Professor Snape enters the room he is surprised to see her in his class again. Without a word he moves to the front of the class and orders everyone to begin brewing the advanced potion.

Once more she works quickly and quietly. Reading over the instructions and taking her time she brews the advanced potion without fail. Once more she can detect the extra magic within it's depths and with a sigh bottles two vials. She goes about cleaning up her area with about fifteen minutes to spare. From his desk he watches all hsi students with interest, yet he always finds himself looking more at Aramina then anyone else. "Bring your vials up to my desk and you may leave for the evening."

Aramina double checks to make sure everything is cleaned up before putting her names on the vials. She walks slowly up to his desk to deposit them there before she turns to leave. "Miss Grim please stay a few minutes after class," Snape spoke softly to her.

With a sigh she nods her head and returns to her seat where she sits down and waits patiently. Finally as the last students escape from the classroom Snape motions for her to come towards him. "What can I do for you Professor Snape?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I do own my own ideas and of course Aramina Grim. Please read and review, thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter Three**

Snape uncrossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a soothing breath. "I wanted to speak to you about a few things Miss Grim."

"Of course Professor Snape, what can I do for you?"

"How is it that in your first potions classes you refuse to sit with your house?"

"Is it a requirement to sit with my house sir?"

"It is not, I was merely curious why someone who appears to be so bright willingly sits with another house."

"Well to be honest Professor Snape I have always considered that when one makes friends and are in the same class that if possible to sit with those friends."

"Surely you are joking, someone with your talents and gracefulness must have quite a few friends."

"That is where you would be mistaken I have never had many friends and I have always treasured the ones I do make; even if I am unable to see them for long periods of times."

"I see, I will permit you to continue sitting with your so called friends only if it does not affect your learning. Should it affect your learning though you will serve detention with me and be moved away from your friends is that understood Miss Grim."

"Oh it's crystal clear Sev..., Professor Snape. Was there another matter that you wished to speak with me about?"

"There is," he leans forward in his seat and looks deeply into her emerald eyes."

She locks eyes with him and feels him testing her mind with his. "Sir you may not like what you see if you try to enter my mind."

"What would someone so young have to hide from someone so old."

"If you insist I will show you what I hide from everyone, but let me just tell you I am sorry in advanced."

Snape nods his head and keeping her eyes on him she brings the walls of her mind crashing down. He grips the edge of his desk as all of her memory's flood into his mind...

Darkness everywhere nothing but darkness then a blazing light comes forth. Images sweep all around him and as if he is walking feels his hand taken by a girl from his past. He looks at her in surprise and she grips his hand tighter in hers leading him slowly through her memory's.

He is shocked without words she opens up only to him. They walk through her memory slowly from present to the past he lingers on several. A girl crying out as her wand finally refuses to work properly for her, endless training, magic that radiates throughout her body like a small sun. He's pulled deeper into her memory and stops when he finds the girl is much younger at Hogwarts. He turns to see what had caused her to cry and finds a much younger him leaning against a wall touching his lips. He hurry to catch up to her once more and hears her as if in a whisper "I'm so sorry Severus."

Tearing his eyes away from her he quickly leaves her mind. Once more Aramina puts up her walls as Severus wipes fresh tears that he had not realized had fallen from his eyes. "Aramina..."

"I'm sorry I'm late coming back Severus."

Jumping to his feet he quickly moves around from his desk as she takes a step back he wraps his arm around her and pulls her tightly to his chest. "I never really forgot you," he says softly.

Smiling up at the much taller man she reaches a hand up and dry his tears. "All that matters is that you know I would never had left if I could have helped it."

Slowly he removes his arms from her and leans against his desk. "We have much to talk about, but I'm afraid we will have to save it for later."

"I know, and I can understand you must have millions of questions by now. You always were a curious smart boy."

Crossing his arms and smiling slightly before putting his normal smirk back on his face he looked her over once more. "How is it that you look only like your eighteen?"

Looking at her feet she replys, "I am only eighteen, where my family lives time goes slower there then it does here."

"I see, maybe we should talk more after dinner."

Looking back into his obsidian eyes she smiles, "I would love that Sev..."

"I will see you this evening in your rooms of course," holding up a hand. "Don't worry there is a passage I can use that will take me straight to your rooms without anyone noticing."

A blush crossed her face and all she could do was nod her head.

"One last thing Aramina, please call me Severus only when we are alone. I don't want anyone thinking I am favoring any students."

"Oh so you favor me then," she teased.

He moves quickly and hugs her gently, "I would never favor you as a student but as a close friend you are one of the few;" he says softly into her ear.

Releasing her once more she turns to leave, "I'll see you tonight Severus."

"That you will my dear."

After a few minutes he got to his feet then walked towards the exit of his classroom. Letting the door close behind him he thought quietly to himself as he made his way towards the Great Hall. The noise coming from the various students didn't bother him for the first time. In fact he was deep in thought and without realizing it he had run two fingers absent mindly over his lips. Dumbledore tapped him on the arm bringing Severus back to attention. "Snape, you wanted to have a word with me?"

He shook his head slightly "I already figured out what I wanted to talk with you about."

"I see, did the solution help any?"

"Far from it, it made things more complicated."

"Perhaps I can still help you with that then."

"No I will be fine on my own for now."

Dumbledore nodded but watched Snape out of the corner of his eye for the rest of the meal. Several times he caught Snape glancing for long periods of time towards the Slytherin table but he could never tell exactly what he was looking at or what he was thinking. Near the end of the meal Dumbledore was surprised to find Aramina Grim approach the teachers table. He also noticed that as she walked closer to them the students grew quite. "Can we help you Miss Grim?"

"Actually you can headmaster, I gave it much thought but are we not to learn to appreciate all wizards no matter what house one is in?"

"Of course child."

"Then why do we not allow students to eat with each other from other houses, would that not help promote the houses to get along?"

"Houses have always eaten together."

"I know that sir, but if houses have classes and in those classes they are divided would it not be more efficient to allow all students a chance during their free time to communicate and make friends when classes are not in order?"

"You bring up a good point my dear, we'll talk it over and let you know what our decision is in a few days, would that be efficient?"

Snape listened closely to what she said, she had made some really good points. With a soft sigh he spoke up, "she does have a good idea headmaster. It may make things easier for us in the long run if students could make friends outside their houses."

Surprised Dumbledore looked between Snape and Aramina but neither were looking at each other only at him. "Perhaps we can give it a trial run, and see how things go from there starting tomorrow."

"Thank you headmaster," with that Aramina turned on her heel and headed out of the Great Hall as students began eagerly talking amongst themselves.

Surprisingly with the students now able to spend time with each other during their meals there were less problems. In fact some teachers even wondered why they never thought about allowing them to be together sooner. As for Snape and Aramina they spend many a night talking in her rooms over cups of tea, when Snape is not busy with his responsibilities.

Hogsmeade weekend was fast approaching and Dumbledore being the way he is thought that Aramina would appreciate being allowed to go. Yes she was considered a first year, but she was more then old enough. Then again she was also taking classes that many first years would not take for another year or two. He leaned over and spoke softly to Professor Snape. "Your in charge of the Slytherin house..."

Mockingly Snape replys "I am, that's the first I have ever heard of it."

"My Severus it is not often you have ever tried to make a joke."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Snape says, "what is it that you want."

"Well Miss Grim is in your house and with how old she is and such I feel we can allow her to go to Hogsmead. In which case I will leave you to tell her when you find the time."

"Of course, sir."

That night Aramina sat in her room at her desk working on her assignments. Silently the wall behind her opened up and in crept Snape behind her. Being a bit daring he placed his hands over her eyes and leaned down to her ear. "What are you working on at this late hour Aramina,"he spoke softly?

Turning quickly she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his obsidian eyes. "I was just finishing up an assignment but that can wait since your here now."

He gives her a brief smile and she gestures toward an armchair for him to sit. Sitting down he watches her as she quickly cleans up her desk then turns towards him. 'To be honest Severus I did not expect you this evening."

"Well I do have special news for you, but if you want I can leave and tell you it at a much later date."

Moving quickly to his side she grabs his arm to stop him. He then swings her round and plants her onto his lap. "Although since you insist on staying here and holding me down I guess I must tell you after all," he smirks.

Blushing a deep red Severus leans back in his chair resting his arms lightly around her waist. "You know this weekend is the trip to Hogsmead."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well our dear headmaster has decided to alow you to go, even though your merely a first year."

Aramina tries to rise to her feet but Severus refuses to allow her up. "Severus let me go."

"Is that what you really want me to do?"

With a soft sigh, "no; I like it when you hold me like this."

He pulls her gently against her chest. "I feel more alive when I'm with you."

"Severus, you remember you told me that Lily was dead."

"I have not forgotten," he said slowly.

"Well I asked my father about that and he has no record of ever seeing a Lily or James cross through."

Letting go of her waist Aramina quickly gets to her feet and keeps her back to Severus. "What do you mean your father has no record of seeing her?"

Slowly Aramina turns and looks Severus into his eyes. "Have you not realized where I am from yet?"

Before he can answer a man appears in her room. Aramina turns to see who it is and a soft gasp escapes her lips, "father."

"I'm sorry dear for coming at such a late hour," he stops as he realizes she is not alone.

Crossing his arms he stares at Snape. "Apparently it is not as late as I thought seeing you have a guest in here with you."

"About that father, this is Severus Snape my teacher and my friend from the first time I came to Hogwarts. Severus this is my father Alexander Grim also know to many as the Grim Reaper or simply as Death."

Both men stared at each other neither knowing what to say. Finally Aramina sighed and said, "father what is it that you wanted?"

"Well I used all my resources and finally found that Lily woman you were asking about. She's stuck in limbo as well as nearly a dozen other people. As for her body I was able to track that down to St. Mungo's hospital."

"Lily is still alive," Snape asks.

"Of course she is, she's just stuck between life and death at the moment." Turning back to his daughter he continues; "I can not help her dear, but you can."

"Father what do you mean?"

"Your mother was a witch before she became my wife. I can not help her because I am not from this world. However you can because you are part of both worlds my dear."

"How will I find her?"

"I can take you to her at this very moment if you wish."

Severus cuts in, "take me as well please."

With a nod of his head Alexander grabs his daughters hand and she in turn grabs Severus. A wind whips up as Alexander pulls them towards the path that would lead Aramina to her friend. In her heart Aramina knows that not only will her friend wake that night so will all the others that were in limbo with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter, just my own ideas and characters. Please let me know what you guys think, thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter Four**

St Mungo's was eerily quite, then again it was close to midnight when they arrived. Alexander Grim pulled two cloaks from out of a hidden pocket within his cloak. Handing them to Severus and his daughter, "put these on and hold my hand otherwise you won't know where I am."

Keeping her voice to a whisper, "of course father, here Severus."

Taking the cloak in his hand he looked at it carefully. It appeared to be an old cloak but to him it looked like nothing special. With a sigh he carefully pulled it on and to his amusement he disappeared completely from sight. This was indeed not any ordinary cloak, tentatively he reached out and help firmly onto Aramina's hand after she too had placed the cloak on. Quietly they crept through St Mungo's passing many rooms. Coming to a stairwell they went down four flights of stairs into a ward of the hospital that never saw any visitors other then the few staff.

Slowly they entered a room that contained several beds, in the middle of the room lay two people Aramina knew very well. Pulling the hood of her cloak off and letting go of Severus's and her father's hands she walked quickly to the side of Lily's bed. Taking Lily's hand in her own she looked down at her friend in disbelief. She looked frail, and death-like. Never taking her eyes off her friend she spoke softly, "father how can I help her?"

"In order to help her you have to travel to Limbo, through her mind. I must warn you though daughter you need to be careful because once you find her there you need to lead her back out."

Severus spoke up, "if all she has to do is enter through her mind why can no other witch or wizard do so as well."

"Unlike many witches and wizards once she enters her mind she has to locate her soul. Being my daughter she will be able to see it compared to any other witch or wizard who would be unable to locate it."

"Father how many are like her?"

"To be honest love, this room is full of them as well as several other rooms? Why do you ask?"

Turning to face her father with determination, "because I will bring them all back no matter how long it takes."

Severus lets out a small gasp, "but diving into everyone's mind will surely tire you out, you might even get stuck in someone else's."

Smiling softly at Severus, "I understand that, this is why I will only do one room per visit. If each room only contains five to seven people I should be fine. Plus once I figure out how to locate them it will go much faster."

Walking up to his daughter he places a hand upon her shoulder. "I have faith in you daughter but if you do grow tired you must stop for the night. As for coming here often I think once every three to four days will suffice until they are healed."

With a short nod she sits on the edge of Lily's bed. Holding her hand once more in hers she slowly enters her mind and begins searching around carefully for the way to Limbo. It only took her a few minutes to locate a golden trail following it she leaves Lily's mind and ends up in a place that looks like King's Cross Station. Looking around she notices that the golden light is duller here but continues to follow it. Shortly she finds Lily talking with several people. "Lily, you release how much a pain in the arse you are to find?"

Turning around Lily looks at the newcomer in surprised. "do I know you?"

Placing her hands on her hips, "is this how you treat friends when they come to collect you and bring you back home?"

"You come to take me home, how I have never found the way out of here?"

With a soft smile Aramina held out her hand. "I know the way and I know that their are people who would love to know your back."

Walking the short distance to the strange girl Lily slowly takes her hand. "Hold on tight to my hand, and you'll be home before you know it."

Keeping a firm grip on Lily's hand she turns and quickly follows the golden trail back into her mind from Limbo. As they draw closer to her intended target Lily slowly slips from her fingers just as Aramina leaves her mind. Aramina slowly stood up from the sie of the bed and turned to face Lily. Slowly a soft moan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered a bit before they opened slightly. Frowning in the dark Lily tried to sit up in her bed but found she lacked the strength to do so. A soft gasp escaped Severus lips as he quickly came to her side. "Lily, your awake."

"Sev is that you, why are you crying?"

Aramina turning her back to her friend moves onto the next person and looking upon his face dives into his mind after sitting on the side of his bed. She repeats this process a total of seven times waking each person up slowly by bringing them back from Limbo. Finally feeling weak she remains on the last bed as the last man awakens. To her left she can still hear Severus and Lily speaking. Rising to her feet she takes two steps before she grows dizzy and falls towards the floor. Hearing a crash, Severus jumps to his feet and rushes to Aramina's side. Pulling her gently into his arms he gently brushes her hair from her eyes. "Aramina please wake up."

A soft groan escapes her lips as she opens her eyes again. "Severus, I'm okay I just feel a bit weak at the moment."

Getting to his feet he scoops her up into his arms and carry her bridal style towards Lily's bed. "Lily I will come visit you again soon, but I think I need to get our dear friend Aramina back to Hogwarts and to her bed."

"Of course Sev, and please tell her thank you for bringing us back."

"Lily, if I were you please wait a few days before you send out any owls. Much has changed and I wish to tell you what has happened before you came back."

"I understand," turning her head she smiled lovingly at the man in the bed next to hers. James smiled back as Severus ignored him completely and wrapping the cloaks around him and Aramina disappeared from sight out into the corridors of St. Mungo's. He strode quickly through the halls of St. Mungo's avoiding anyone who was still up at that late hour. As he passed a clock he let out a small gasp it was already after three in the morning. As soon as they left St Mungo's he disappeared into thin air. With quick strides he carried Aramina into Hogwarts and down several passageways to her room. Using the door he normal used to enter her chambers he carried her swiftly to her bed. Before lying her down he easily pulled the cloak from around her shoulders. Her head tipped back slightly and his eyes fell upon her lips.

"Carefully he placed her down on her bed before removing his cloak. Gently he pulled the blankets over her and as he turned to leave he felt her hand upon his arm. Pleading eyes stared straight into his, and with a soft sigh he scooted her over on the bed and stretched out next to her. "Aramina, thank you for saving Lily."

Wrapping her arms around him she laid her head lightly on his chest. "I'm sorry I did not do it sooner."

"Don't be foolish, you had no idea when you came back that she was in that condition."

"Neither did you though Severus, who told you she was dead?"

"Everyone believed her to be dead, including Dumbledore."

Biting her lower lip she took a deep breath. "Do you still love her Severus?"

Looking straight ahead into the darkness Severus replied, "I do love her, but as a sister."

"Sev...,"

"Get some sleep Aramina, tomorrow is the trip to Hogwarts."

"Will you stay with me for the rest of the night?"

"Nothing could make me leave your side, even if they tried."

Serverus meant to only stay there until she fell asleep, but soon sleep came to him as well. Rolling onto his side he pulled Aramina in his sleep against him. Lazily keeping an arm wrapped firmly across her waist. Morning came all too quickly and Aramina awoke as the sun shined into her eyes. She felt relaxed and comfortable, turning her head she found that Severus had slept with her the whole night. Tentatively she reached out her hand and moved his long hair away from his face. Scrunching up his nose a bit he slowly opened an eye to see what was bothering him only to lock eyes with Aramina.

"Good morning Severus."

Quickly he let go off her and sat up on the bed. She laughed softly to herself as she caught the blush creeping up on his face. "Severus will you meet me in Hogsmead today?"

He turned and looked at her, "I would enjoy seeing you there but if I spend time alone with you there could be trouble when we return to Hogwarts."

"What if I didn't look like how I do now?"

"Polyjuice potion is against school rules."

"Who ever said I needed to drink that."

"I will keep an eye out for you though while we are there Aramina."

A small smirk crossed her face, "but of course Severus, unless of course you fail to spot me."

"Hurry we must be heading out shortly after breakfast, I will look for you there."

Severus slipped from her bed and quickly left her alone in her room. Walking to her mirror she changed her clothing and smiled at her reflection. Oh no one would know her after they left for Hogsmead she was determined to spend the day alone with Severus. Leaving her room she hurried to breakfast then walked out towards the castle gate as other students began making their way towards Hogsmead.

Once in Hogsmead Aramina did some shopping at a couple of the stores that were in the village. Finally she spotted Severus making his way towards the village. Slipping behind a building she pointed her wand at herself, and using a simple spell her mother had taught her she changed the length and color of her hair. Finally she used her wand once more to add a light make-up to her pale face making it appear more tan. As a last step she changed her outfit to appear more older then what she was at the time. Walking out from behind the building she easily blended in with the crowd.

Walking carefully in her high heels she made her way towards Severus who was busy looking at a store front. "Excuse me sir, but do you know if they have any good potion books in there?"

He let out a sigh then turned towards the woman. Glaring at her, she slowly lifted her head slightly to look into his eyes. "Professor Snape, is it not a beautiful day to be out meeting old friends."

He knew instantly who she was once he saw her eyes. She smiled innocently at him, "perhaps you would care to have a drink with me at the Three Broomsticks?"

He held out his arm to her and easily she took it. he smiled briefly before walking her down the road to the tavern. Once inside he sat right beside her and ordered a glass of wine, "what would you care to drink my dear?"

"I'll have the same as you Severus," she replied sweetly.

Shortly two glasses of red wine appeared before them and as they drank with soft words between them; they could not help but notice the many shocked faces stealing glances at them. Severus feeling daring leaned towards her ear and whispered softly into it, "I thought we agreed that polyjuice potion is against the school rules."

She turned her head towards him and gave him an innocent smile, "I never used that potion, besides I knew a couple of spells my mother taught me while I was away."

He wrapped an arm lightly around her waist and she leaned against him in pure bliss as they sipped their wine. "You know the students are going to be talking about me for quite a while after today."

"Let them talk Sev, I rather enjoy spending my time with you."

Feeling a bit daring he placed his wine glass upon the table. Taking her chin in his hand he gently rubbed a finger over her lips before lowering his head down to kiss her softly on keeping her lips on Severus's wrapped her arms around his neck lightly before he pulled away. "Forgive, I should not have done that," he spoke quickly with his head bowed.

"Sev..., I wanted you to do that to me for such a long time."

He smirked at her and pulled her against him once more as Headmaster Dumbledore made his way towards them. "Severus its so good to see you out in the village."

Taking a long sip from his wine before replying, "headmaster, what brings you here?"

"Well it's not every day that we can enjoy a trip out to Hogsmead. By chance who is this lovely woman with you?"

Raising her head slightly she smiled sweetly to Dumbledore. "Oh forgive I am still new to the area, but I have know Severus here for quite some time. My name is Jade Johnson, and who might you be?"

Severus held back a snicker as Albus took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it. "I am Albus Dumbledore my dear headmaster at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Albus."

"You never did say why you were here headmaster," Severus quickly said.

"Well you know how things go when you hear a rumor that is not normal you just have to see for yourself."

"I see," turning to Aramina he said; "Jade my dear shall we walk a bit before I have to head back to the school?"

"I would love to," slowly she got to her feet and with a friendly wave they left the tavern with many students now watching them as they strolled out the door. Once outside Severus could not help put snake an arm around her waist and pull her gently to his side. "I think the kids will be talking for months after that kiss you gave me Severus."

"Let them talk because they will never know what your lips feel like upon mine."

"You are such a tease sometimes."

"No, I'm just a man that knows when the woman he loves is right in front of him that he should at least try an dkeep him for himself."

"Severus."

"No you need to hear me out before I lose the courage to say this. I loved you before you ever left and on the day you left me you told me you loved me. I waited patiently over the years for you to come back and now that you are I don't think I could handle losing you again."

Turning to face him she wrapped her arms lightly around his waist, "Severus I have no plans on leaving you I do still love you. But I'm also your student," she said more softly.

Taking her chin once more in his hand he tilted her head back a bit. Gazing deep into her emerald eyes, "you may be my student, but you were my friend long before that. I don't care how long I have to wait to be able to call you mine but I will wait for you."

A tear ran down her cheek and he carefully wiped it away. Leaning towards her lips he says, "I love you Aramina Grim and only you can make me whole."

Wrapping her arms lightly around his neck she kissed him lovingly. He pulled her tighter against his frame and kissed her back passionately. For just a few moments they had learned what each thought would drive the other away. With his arm around her waist once more they walked around Hogsmead until it was time to head back. They snuck behind a building and with no witnesses except each other Aramina undid her spells to look once more like the woman he actually knew. She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders that her father had given her then slipped her hand onto his arm. He lead her back to Hogwarts without anyone seeing them being together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please leave any comments, I'm really interested in knowing what you think of this story thus far. Once more I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my own ideas and characters.**

**Chapter Five**

She had sleapt in and was now running late for her first class. With a slight groan she knew she had missed breakfast but refusing to be late ran as fast as she could through the nearly deserted hallways. Sliding to a stop just outside her classroom door she slowly pulled it open and quickly took her seat. "Yyyy your late Miss Grim, five points from Slytherin for tardiness;" Professor Quirell said.

Keeping her mouth shut she listened quietly to him as he taught her class. Yet for some odd reason she did not actually trust him. Maybe it was something Severus had said to her about him. With a slight shrug of her shoulders she took notes as he continued teaching. As class drew to an end she could not help but let out a soft yawn. Professor Quirell glared at her in frustration but did not speak another word to her. As they were dismissed Aramina quickly turned to leave but found Professor Quirell blocking her path. "Do I bbbbore you that much Miss Grim?"

"Of course not Professor, I must admit I had a long night last night. Time simply escaped me, I'm sorry for being late to class."

Gently he reached out a hand and touched her arm gently. She gasped in shock when she felt a small spark of electricity rush through her body. Professor Quirell was surprised as well. So much in fact that he held onto her arm for much longer then was neiscary. "My Miss Grim, you surely have a shocking presence, it's almost as if you have an untapped power source."

Trying to pull her arm away from him, Aramina stepped back just as Professor Snape entered the room. "Quirell we need to have a..." His voiced died down as he saw Aramina being restrained by Quirell.

"Is there a reason Professor that you feel the need to place your filthy hands on the students of Hogwarts?," Professor Snape said angerily.

Quickly as if he were a child Quirell let her arm go and Aramina moved quickly away from him. "Ssssshee was mockingggg meeee duringgg class," he stuttered out.

Crossing his arms Snape stared hard at Quirell then with a firm voice, "then ten points from Slytherin and a dentention with me tomorrow night Miss Grim, is that understood."

"Yes Professor Snape, what time should I be at your office?"

"Seven and bring a warm jacket."

"Yes sir, may I leave now?"

"Is that good enough for you Professor Quirell, or shall I give her a months worth for mocking you?"

"Noooo, that issss fine."

"You may leave Miss Grim hurry to your next class," he turned to her and winked softly.

With a quick nod Aramina rushed from the classroom and straight to her flying lessons. The rest of her day went fairly smoothly for her. She ate a large lunch then had potions where once more she was just another student in Professor Snape's class. That night Aramina walked back and forth in her room, before growing frustrated she lay on her back on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling she calmed her nerves and just as sleep was about to take her Severus limped into her room. "Severus are you alright?"

"I'm fine my dear, just had a run in with Fluffy again."

she scooted over on her bed and patted the mattress. He smiled briefly then sat down next to her stretching out comfortably. She laid her head on his shoulder, "so how is Lily doing?"

"She is much more healthier and so are the others you brought back. St Mungo's has not released any information about them waking up yet. You really should stop in and have a chat with her yourself, she misses you as well."

"Have you told her about me?"

"I have, she is very curious about you. yet she also says that you seemed to be doing me some good as well."

"You told her about us?"

"I did tell her, shes like a sister to me."

Aramina went to move away from Severus but he wrapped an arm around her. "I will not force you to do anything you do not want to do. I already told you that I love you Aramina and I will wait."

"Severus."

"it's fine love, Lily is happy for us although she has threatened to hex me into the next century should I ever cause you any pain."

Aramina went to kiss him lightly on his check but Severus turned his head quickly and caught her lips with his own. "Is there any way I can make you drop out of school and run away with me" he joked.

"Nope, your just going to have to keep stealing kisses from me until I graduate."

Severus lets out a frustrated groan then pulls Aramina into his lap where he kisses her over and over slowly. After a few minutes Aramina pulls away from him and slides back to her original spot on the bed. "I don't have many more people to wake up at St. Mungo's."

"I've noticed you were missing several times these last few weeks from your room. You really should have me go with you, in case you over work yourself again."

"Severus I don't want you to have to cancel everything your suppose to be doing just to be with me."

"Love, if I knew I could persuade you there would be many things I would do for you rather then my job."

A blush crosses her face and Severus smirks lovingly at her. Finally he shifts on the bed slightly turning onto his side. Wrapping his arms around Aramina he pulls her gently against his chest before pulling the blankets over them. "Try to get some sleep love, we have a detention tomorrow evening."

"Oh, this sounds like it could be interesting."

"It would be more so if I did not have to take Potter or Malfoy with us, but alas they too have a detention."

Aramina kissed him softly on his lips, "I love you Severus, sweet dreams."

"May your dreams be full of wonderful things my love."

"They usually are when your in them," she replied with a tired yawn.

The next day went without any problems for Aramina. In fact Severus was still with her when she woke up and at first she had not wanted to wake him. Finally after watching him sleep peacefully she pressed her lips to his startling him awake. "You know I could grow to like waking up like that my love, " he teased.

"Then maybe you should stay the night more often Severus," she teased back.

He kissed her briefly before rising to his feet. "Well you should hurry down to breakfast."

"I'll keep an eye out for you there darling Severus."

He smiled before slipping out into the passage that would lead him back to his rooms. Getting to her feet Aramina quickly changes into a short black skirt and a deep emerald green top. Finally she pulls her school robes on and with a glance in the mirror she stops short. Before she can change her mind she pulls a pair of scissors from the drawer and cuts her hair.

Smiling at herself in teh mirror her head feels much lighter now and she admires the new length before casting a clean up charm to rid herself of the hair on teh floor. For the first time in a long time she leaves her hair down and hurry from her room towards the Great Hall. Taking a seat next to Harry, Ron and Hermione they talk eagerly only to be interrupted by a sixth year Ravenclaw that sits down beside Aramina.

Turning slightly in her seat she smiles at the boy beside her before turning her attention back to her friends. Just then a shiver runs down her spine as the boy casually runs his fingers through her hair. Turning once more to him she speaks softly, "is there something I can help you with?"

"There is, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

At the teachers table Severus glares at the boy touching Aramina casually. Keeping his eyes down he holds back his temper swearing if that boy so much as messed up in his class he would be in detention for a month.

Looking the boy in the eyes Aramina replies, "I don't even know who you are."

"True but I'm the man of your dreams and my name is Jason Sims."

"Unfortunately for you: your not the man of my dreams, and I can not be your girlfriend when I already have someone I care for."

"I'm much better then any man in this room," Jason stated.

"Really, then tell me this if you know so much about me. Where am I from, who are my parents, why am I a first year even though I am so much older then the rest, and finally why is it that even though you try to think of the answers you can not keep your eyes from looking at my chest."

Her friends bit their tongues as they listened to her talk to Jason. With a frustrated sigh he gets up and leaves their table muttering to himself about stupid girls. Aramina laughs lightly as she glances at Severus from the corner of his eye watching him smirk at the boy that left her table. Going back to her meal she hurried through it wanting to stop off at the dungeons before her classes begin. When she noticed that Professor Snape had left the teachers table she rose to her feet and left the Great Hall. Rushing towards the dungeons she slips into the potions classroom and heading to the back of the room knocks firmly on the office door.

"Enter," a voice answers.

Closing the door Aramina stands against it as Severus finally raises his eyes to see who entered. Casting a silencing spell he rushes to her and before he can stop himself wraps his arms around her and catches her lips with his. He kisses her for a few minutes before finally letting her go. "I knew that boy made you jealous."

"I am not jealous," he raised a brow at her.

"Then why did you feel so compelled to kiss me so throughly Severus?"

"Can a man be alou to kiss his girlfriend."

"So I'm your girlfriend now am I."

He pinned her to the wall and kissed her once more, "you can be so much more if you allowed me."

She kissed the tip of his nose, " I'll settle for being your girlfriend and only yours for now. I have no interest in dating any of the boys here anyways."

"Why me?"

"It has always been only you, my heart belonged to you when we were both younger and the truth is, is that it still does belong only to you to this day."

He let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. "You complicate so many things in my life Aramina."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No, I don't think my heart could handle losing you again."

Wrapping her arms around his neck once more she kissed him softly as he ran his fingers lovingly through her hair that now fell to her waist. As they were about to kiss again students voices could be heard coming from the classroom. With sigh Severus looks at the clock then writes out a note for Aramina. With a wink he undoes the silencing charm and with his normal voice he hands her several papers. "Make sure next time you feel the urge Miss Grim to try creating potions on your own that you at least do so under supervision. I'm sure the headmaster would appreciate the school not being burnt down due to carelessness."

The office door open and out walked Professor Snape and Armina Grim. She held the papers in her hand firmly but all she could do was nod her head as he told her off. "Your lucky that potion you created actually worked so twenty points to Slytherin for dumb luck."

Thrusting a note into her hand he continued, "give that to your teacher since you will be late to your first class."

Leaving the room in silence she heard Snape instruct his students to get to work. She knew that she was not in trouble and that she had in fact worked with him on making a stronger potion, but he had given her the credit. With a soft sigh she hurried about to her transfiguration class.

The rest of the day went by like a blur and shortly after dinner Aramina finished up her assignments before making her way towards Professor Snapes office. Upon her arrival she was surprised to find Ron waiting their with Harry and Draco. "I take it you got into trouble as well."

Ron could only nod his head sheepishly. Before anyone could ask or say anything else Professor Snape walked out into the hallway. "Jackets on," he ordered as he thrust bags at each of them.

He lead the way in silence through the hallways and out of the castle towards the forbidden forest. "My potion supplies are lacking ingredients so for your detention we will be collecting them. We can cover more ground if we go in pairs and Hagrid has agreed to accompany us this evening."

"Just then Hagrid and Fang his dog arrived in teh small clearing just outside the forbidden forest. "Actually Professor Snape, Dumbledore just sent me an owl he needs my help back at the castle, but I brought Fang to accompany you."

"Very well then," turning back to his students he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Sir I know what ingredients that you normal have in your cupboard," Aramina started.

"Very well then Aramina you are to go with Harry and Fang. As for you Draco and Ron you shall accompany me."

They walked in silence and as Aramina spotted the various ingredients that Snape would or could use they collected them. Deeper into the forbidden forest they walked until Aramina spotted a white unicorn being attacked by what looked like a black shadow. It appeared to be drinking the blood of the unicorn. Harry tried to pull her back and Fang had run off in the direction they came but Aramina stepped forward. "Lay off that unicorn you foul beast!"

The black shadow stopped and looked up at the girl in surprised then it spotted Harry behind her. It came rushing forward and knocked Harry to his feet. Again it swooped towards Harry but this time Aramina got between it and him. Holding her wand up she pointed it straight at the black creature. "You can not have him."

A scream ripped from its throat and it lunged at Aramina, but then a light surrounded them and Harry closed his eyes as Aramina sent several spells flying towards the shadow. Fearing for its life it fled away from the strangely powerful girl. As the light faded Aramina fell to her knees, just as Severus rushed towards them. She smiled weakly and as she collapsed the rest of the way Severus caught her. "What happened Harry?"

"We were attacked by a huge black shadow that had killed a unicorn. Aramina saved my life by standing between it and me."

"Where did it go boy?"

"I'm not sure it fled but what caused it to flee I'm not positive about."

With a nod of his head Severus carried Aramina through the Forbidden Forest back towards the castle with the three boys hot on his heels. "your dismissed for the evening drop off the ingredients in my classroom I'll deal with them later."

"Yes sir," the boys replied then hurried away.

Severus carefully carried Aramina to the infirmary where he gently placed her on the bed then promptly went to get madam Pomfrey. Minutes ticked by as the nurse checked Aramina over. "WEll," Severus said as he grew impatient.

"She'll be fine, what ever she did just wore her out. She doesn't even have a single scratch on her. You may leave her here for the night," she began.

Aramina opened her eyes and sat up slowly, "no thanks I think my bed would be much more comfortable."

"I'm surprised your awake Miss Grim," Madam Promfrey said.

"I'm a fast healer, but really I would like to head back to my own rooms."

"Of course shall I have a student come up to help you there?"

"Don't bother, I am the head of her house I am perfectly capable of leading one of my own to her rooms," Severus stated.

"You may be head of her house but she could still be a bit weak to walk the whole way on her own without help, madam Pomfrey explained.

With a smirk he leaned down and scooped Aramina into her arms, "I will then just have to carry her there."

Aramina was surprised to see her beloved carrying her through the halls of Hogwarts. Then again so were several students that were still out of their rooms. Ignoring all of them he carried her straight to her rooms and using her door in the commons slipped inside and placed her softly on her bed. "I'll be back in a bit my love," he whispered to her.

Walking back out the way he had arrived from he smirked at the students who could only stare at him as he left Aramina's room. Walking to his classroom he quickly sorted the ingredients that were collected and was surprised to find that Harry and Aramina had nearly filled their bags. Once he was done he washed his hands then went to his rooms. As soon as he entered his rooms he pushed a stone and entered the passageway that open up. Walking quickly he entered Aramina's room and climbed into bed next to her pulling her sleeping body against his carefully. Closing his eyes he allowed sleep to take him.

Over the next couple of weeks Aramina made several trips to St. Mungo's with Severus. Each time she visited she brought back more and more people from limbo until there were none left to bring back. On that day she stopped and with Severus by her side stopped in to speak with Lily. They talked for several hours and she only had to threatened to hex James once if he did not treat Lily as he should. Lily found Aramina charming and she could not help but smile when she noticed how often Severus tried to sneak peeks at her. As it grew late Aramina promised to visit her more often and with a final hug left St. Mungo's with Severus. She was proud of herself for bringing back so many people and she was even more determined to help others that had been affected from various curses. Just then she knew that when she graduated she wanted to become a potion master.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please leave any comments, I really would like to know what people think of this story so far. Warning this chapter contains a lemon near the end.**

**Chapter 6**

Dozens upon dozens of owls came flooding into the Great Hall a couple of weeks before winter break. Many students and staff were surprised by the amounts of letters and newspapers being delivered. Picking up a paper that was dropped right into his lap Dumbledore opened it and a small gasp escaped his lips. The headline at the top of the paper read **Miracle at St Mungo's!**

Next he noticed the picture where dozens of witches and wizards smiled at the camera and several were waving as well. his eyes scanned over the people and the gasp that had came from his lips was caused by the fact that many of these people he knew very well. In fact so well that he had believed them to have been killed during the first war. Hew then began to read the article below the picture.

_St Mungo's reported early today that they had been housing members of the wizarding community within their walls. However these were not just any special patients that they had taken under their wing. In fact to be honest these were the witches and wizards believed to have been killed by the killing curse, one of the unforgivable curses as it turns out. When asked about why they kept these wizards and witches for so long hidden within their walls one nurse replied that they never assumed that they would wake up one day._

_Interesting as this may sound we just had to know more about what really happened. We soon found out that St Mungo's actually had a fourth basement level where all the current patients used to be housed. We asked several staff how so many were able to return to us, yet all they could reply was either a simple it's a miracle or they had no idea. Well obviously that lead us to a dead end so we turned to the patients themselves. Several of which were willing to speak with us on the matter._

_Kristy Grints said this about the day she woke up. "I was lost for so long and I knew I would never find my way back on my own. I was surrounded by dozens of people but over time they began to disappear. I was afraid that I would never see my family again, and then this sweet Angel with Raven hair and a kind smile took my hand in hers and lead me back. When I finally opened my eyes I was back among the living."_

_Travis Snitch said this about the morning he woke up, "I knew time had pasted but I never expected it to be such a long time. This beautiful woman had appeared before me as if from out of nowhere. I had never seen such a beautiful woman before. With a soft voice she convinced me to give her my hand and I felt her lead me back through the once crowded rooms where I had been stuck in. As I became aware of my surrounding she was gone."_

_Who is this mysterious angel and how was she able to help so many people? The staff claim they never saw anyone that did not work for them come or go. Yet there is proof among us that a miracle did take place at St. Mungo's. If it truly was this mysterious woman then many patients that were revived has asked us to thank you. _

Placing the newspaper down Dumbledore adjusted his glasses slightly so he could wipe the fresh tears from his eyes. Clearing his throat he stands up and with a firm voice, "classes are cancelled for today. Those with permission slips that had been filled out previously may go to Hogsmead. Tonight there will be a banquet in honor of those who we thought were lost have been returned to us. Enjoy your day!"

Students grew excited and as Harry was about to leave a large brown owl landed in front of him. In his beak was a letter written on a parchment. Taking the parchment from the owl it gave a soft hoot before flying out of the Great Hall. Slowly he opened the letter and was surprised at what he saw.

_Our Dearest Son Harry,_

_I know you were much to young to remember us, but you have always been on our minds. We are so proud to learn that you attend Hogwarts, and that your in Gryffindor just like we were. We also know that you probably have a million questions you want to ask us. _

_Well for starters we owled your Aunt Petunia and have made arrangements for you to live with us once more. We also would love to have you come home this year for your holiday. If you like feel free to bring any of your friends with you son. We look forward to hearing from you soon son. _

_Best Wishes,_

_James and Lily Potter_

The letter was short but Harry could not help but remove his glasses and wipe the tears that now ran freely down his face. Turning to his friends he passed his letter to each to read. Ron quickly said that if Harry wanted he would go with him to meet his parents. All Harry could do was nod his head in agreement. eyes turned towards Aramina, "I have actually already made plans but please send my best wishes to them."

Turning towards Hermione, "actually I too have already made plans with my parents. Sorry Harry."

Finally getting his voice back "it's alright at least Ron will be there with me."

"Well I am going to head to Hogsmead, is there anything I can bring back for you guys," Aramina asked?

"I wouldn't mind getting some chocolate frogs," both boys said.

"Actually could you stop at the book store there and see if they have herbology around the world for me. I can pay you for it," Hermione asked.

"Sure can, I'll bring them to the Great Hall tonight;" replied Aramina.

At the teachers table Snape glanced at the paper in front of Dumbledore and keeping his smile to himself got to his feet to leave the room. As he was headed out of the room he noticed that Aramina had already walked out as well. Making his way to his rooms he quickly finds his traveling cloak and pulling it around his shoulders he begins making his way out of the castle and towards Hogsmead.

Aramina knew in her heart that Severus would meet her in Hogsmead. So leaving her school robes in her room she pulled on a warm jacket before leaving the castle. Stopping at the gates for only a moment she turns and wave to her friends before hurrying along on her way. As soon as she reaches Hogsmead she picks up what her friend shad asked for as well as several other items for them. With a smile on her face she uses a simple spell to shrink them before placing them in her pocket. Once she is done shopping she moves off behind a building and making sure no one sees her changes her appearance.

Walking through Hogsmead once more she looks around and spots Severus walking straight towards her. Without a word he snakes his arm about her waist and leads her off to the Hogshead to be alone with her for awhile. Time flys and over several glasses of wine they chat as if they had not seen each other in months. With a sigh Severus pays for their drinks then helps Aramina to her feet. They walk arm in arm out the door and down the road away from the village and prying eyes.

"Severus, will we ever be able to actually be ourselves around others?"

He turns towards her, "I know we will love. Although I actually wanted to talk to you about where you were planning on going for this winter break."

"Actually Lily invited me to visit."

"I see," Severus said softly.

"I told her that I had other plans, although if you want me to I can send a message saying I will be there."

"You told her you had other plans?"

"I did, I was short of hoping to spend winter break with you. Although I understand if you..."

He pulled her tightly to his chest and silenced her with his lips. She let out a soft moan as his kisses became more desperate. "Stay with me at Spinner's End," he practically begged her.

"What about your work yu need to do here?"

Leaning his head against hers softly, "I have already informed Headmaster Dumbledore I had made a previous engagement for our winter break. So my love will you come home with me this year?"

"No Severus, I will always go home with you every year if you want me that is."

"I don't want you love, I need you." He kissed her once more passionately.

After snogging Severus for quite some time she felt her knees were about to give out. Finally he pulled away and kissed her on her forehead softly, "unfortunately time flys when I am with you love. We need to get back to Hogwarts for the banquet." Looking around she notices that they are alone so stepping behind a tree she undoes her spells and they walk hand in hand through the empty streets. As they draw closer towards Hogwarts he lets go of her hand slowly and placing a smirk upon his face once more hurry her into the castle grounds.

The banquet in the Great Hall was the talk of Hogwarts for days. Then as the first heavy snow fell onto Hogwarts winter break was upon them. Slowly Aramina left the school and made her way to Hogsmead Staion. From there she would travel to King's Cross Station then onto Spinners End. She was able to find a compartment to herself and sitting down she was surprised to see Severus join her in her car. "Is this seat taken?"

"Of course not Professor Snape."

He sat down across from her and with a wink he opened up a potions book to read during their trip. When the train began to move Aramina realized no one else would enter the car since Severus was in there. "It appears the other students refuse to sit with their teacher."

"Do you blame them, I am considered a grumpy old man after all."

"Nonsense if they knew you as well as I do..."

"They would be shocked within good reason my dear."

"I thought I would meet you at Spinners End."

"I figured you would feel more loved if I actually brought you there myself."

They chatted quietly the rest of the trip and as soon as the train pulled into the station Severus stood and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't let go love."

Before she could reply Severus turned on his heel and the disappeared from the train and now stood just outside his house on Spinners End. They made a run for the door and as soon as they were about to touch it, it sprang open and quickly slammed shut after they entered. Without a word Severus pulled her into the living room and sitting himself into an armchair pulled her lovingly into his lap where he kissed her thoroughly. "I love you, Aramina."

The first night they slept like they normally did but as usual Severus had awoken long before she did. With the smell of bacon in the air Aramina slowly sat up in his bed. A few moments later Severus brought breakfast up for them. Sitting down on his bed and placing the tray between them they ate in silence. Once they had eaten their fill Severus with a wave of his hand moved the tray to a table in his bedroom. Laying back down he pulled Aramina into his arms and kissed her lovingly. "What would you like to do today my dear, " he practically purred into her ear.

She let out a soft moan as the breath from his lips brushed lightly over her ear gently. Just as she lowered her head towards Severus to kiss him there came a knock from the front door. Letting out an irritated groan Severus slid out from under Aramina just as a much harder knock came. Laying back on the bed Aramina heard voices talking downstairs. Quietly she walked towards the bedroom door and cracking it open she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Severus, there is no way I am letting my friend stay here during Christmas alone," Lily angrily spoke.

"I am not interested in going to your house Lily, you know me and James don't get along."

"It's bad enough Aramina did not want to..."

Just as Lily was speaking Aramina stood at the top of the stairs and gave a short wave to Lily. Looking between her two friends she lets out a short squeal in pure delight. Turning to see what made Lily react that way he quickly covered his face with his hand. "I knew you liked each other."

"Yeah about that," started Aramina

Severus turned and caught Aramina around the waist and before she could react placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Yes Lily she knows I love her and yes I wanted her all to myself this holiday."

Lily stared at the two of them before with a smirk of her own said, "I'll only leave if both of you come to my house for dinner on Christmas Eve."

"I can't, Harry doesn't know anything about me and Severus or about our friendship."

"Nonsense, I will deal with that. So when are you two going to let everyone else know?"

"Alright Lily I love you but it's time to return to your husband and your son." With that he pushed her towards the door.

Laughing Lily continued speaking, "If you both don't show up everyone will know your secret."

"We'll be there," Aramina and Severus said softly.

"Yay, one point for me for bribery," Lily teased as the door closed behind her.

Turning back towards Aramina, Severus moved quickly and caught her in his arms. "I believe we were going to spend the day in bed."

Carrying her back up to his room he laid her down once more on the bed before climbing on top of her. Slowly he kissed her neck and lips as he held her down with his lean body. "I still need you so much love," he spoke softly into her ear.

Carefully she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her warm hands over his pale white skin. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips kiss him lightly on his chest. He was growing excited and tried to shift off of her but she wrapped her legs around his. "Aramina please let me go, I don't want to make you do something your not ready to do."

She reached up and pulled his head towards hers and kissed him deeply, "Severus; all I really want and need is you. I want to be with you fully now."

He let out a soft moan as he gently began to grind against her causing her to run her fingers lightly over his back. "Can I keep you."

"Till the end of time," she answered.

Lovingly he stripped her of her clothing slowly, taking in how beautiful she truly was. Once everything was off of her he began to worship her body with his lips. Aramina cried out in pure ecstasy as his teeth nipped at her breasts and began to grind against his fingers as he gently cupped his hand between her legs. She grew wetter by the minute as he slowly began to pump a finger in and out of her before adding a couple more.

Aramina bit her lip several times as Severus paid her body attention and finally she could not hold back any longer. Slipping her hands between them, she had a bit f trouble undoing his pants. A soft moan escaped Serverus as his hardening cock came out. Before she could do anything else he pressed it against her entrance. "You must tell me to stop now my love, or I will not be able to in another minute."

With pleading eyes she begged him to enter her and with one swift movement thrust deep inside her. Aramina let out a soft cry and holding his position he knew that she had been a virgin moments before. Finally after several minutes she began pressing against him. Taking a slow pace he began thrusting in and out of her tight wet hole. Soft moans became a bit louder as Severus began thrusting faster and deeper in and out of her. Raking her fingers lightly over his back caused him to moan in turn.

Several minutes passed and finally felt his release close to him. Just as he was about to cum she lets out a soft cry as her orgasm hits. The pure bliss on her face and how much tighter she just became causes him to cum a moment later. After he rolls off her body carefully he pulls her naked form tightly against his. Gently she places her head upon his shoulder and sleep soon takes them both. They woke up several times that first night and each time they awoke Severus made sure to pleasure her thoroughly.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own my own ideas and characters.**

**Chapter Seven**

Aramina had begged Severus to allow her to go out shopping in London a few days before Christmas. He agreed with her but as usually he had to get something done himself. So after dropping her off they went their separate ways for a few hours. Aramina loved how brightly decorated and lit the stores were. She stopped in several and made quite a few purchases for all of her friends. Finally when no one was looking she pulled out her wand and shrunk her packages to fit them into her pocket. In three days time she was expected at the Potters house and she wanted to make sure she had the perfect gift for each of them. As she began walking past the store once more she stopped in front of one. A smile crept upon her face and without a second thought rushed into the store. As she left the store she was beyond thrilled with what she had found. Shrinking these packages down as well she had just hidden them in her pockets as Severus walked around the corner. He quickly stashed something into his pocket and smiled innocently to her. "There you are my dear, shall we head back or do you still need some more time?"

"Nope, I'm all done."

Slipping his arm around her waist he leads her down a deserted alley and quickly they disappear and reappear back at Spinners End. They walk into his house quickly and closing the door behind them can not help but steal a kiss from each other. Finally they pull apart and Aramina heads upstairs while Severus sits down in the living room. "I'll be down in a few minutes Sev."

"That's fine my dear."

Once she is out of the room he pulls the small box from his pocket and looks at what it contains once more. A smile lingers on his lips as he thinks when the perfect time would be for him to present it to her. Upstairs Aramina quickly separates her gifts and wraps them quickly with an easy spell. Placing them in small piles she is shocked by the vast amount of gifts she had bought for Severus. With a shrug of her shoulders she hides them in a closet casting a disillusionment charm on them. Quickly she changes into a clean dark green dress and heads downstairs. She moves quietly and Severus just manages to hide his gift in his pocket before she sits down gently on his lap. "Well Sev, what do you want to do this evening?"

With a flick of his wand a wine bottle and two glasses appear before him as the fireplace roars to life. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the side of her neck lovingly. "How about we just enjoy each others company before we head upstairs."

She leans against his chest as he fills their glasses. They talk late into the night before he rises to his feet and carries her up to his room. Laying her on the bed he smiles lovingly at her before lying next to her and pulling her gently to his side. They sleep that night in each others arms not carrying about anything else in the world.

Christmas Eve Aramina woke early and slipping into Severus's closet pulls out two boxes containing gifts for him. Climbing back into bed next to him she leans down and kisses him softly on his lips. He cracks open an eye then pulls her down once more to his lips and kisses her desperately. "Morning love," he says softly against her lips.

She pulls back briefly from him and smiling places the two boxes on his lap. "Good morning Severus."

He looks at the packages and smiles softly, "I think you have your days mixed up love. Tomorrow is the day when we get to open our presents. Although these are very tempting."

"Actually those are for today, you can have the rest tomorrow."

"You mean I have more coming?"

"Many more love, now hurry and open your gifts I really hope you like them."

Slowly he tears open the gifts and removing them from the box a small gasp of surprise leaves his mouth. Inside are a pair of black pants with a black shirt made of soft silk. His fingers trembled a bit as they ran lightly over the material. Finally he opened the last box to find a pair of shiny black dress shoes. "There wonderful love," he leaned and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I thought perhaps you would like to wear these over to Lily's house tonight."

"Of course, but only if you will wear this," from behind his pillow he pulled out a medium sized box and handed it to her.

Eagerly she ripped the wrapping paper off of it and stared down at the black silk dress that when moved slightly showed off dark green and silver crystals on the bodice of it. "It's beautiful Sev."

"Not quite as beautiful as you are though."

Placing their boxes on the chair near the bed she pushed Severus back and kissed him passionately. He let out a soft moan and pulled her on top of him wrapping his arms lovingly around her. He stared into her deep emerald eyes and felt lost within their depths. They lay there holding each other until finally the clock struck one in the afternoon. With a sigh they climbed out of bed and heading to the bathroom together decide on taking quick showers. Although they intended on getting out much sooner then they did it was at least an hour and a half before they left the steam filled bathroom. Quickly they dressed in their gifts and before Aramina could say a word Severus was behind her.

Taking her still wet hair in his hands he dried it slowly using a simple spell. As it fell down her back he picked up a brush and lovingly brushed her hair. Once he was done he pulled something from his pocket and leaned towards her ear. "Close your eyes for a moment love."

Keeping her eyes firmly shut tight she felt Severus place something around her neck. Kissing the back of her neck teasingly he whisper, "you can open your eyes now."

Looking into the mirror she saw a beautiful necklace hanging from around her neck. The chain was a thin silver cord and a silver dragon wrapped around a dark emerald hung from it. She was at a lost for words so turning quickly she wrapped her arms lovingly around Severus neck and kissed him. Finally as their lips left each other he said, "I take it you like the gift love."

"I love it, thank you dear."

After they pulled their shoes on they head downstairs and out the front door. Quickly Severus grabbed Aramina round her waist and before she can say a word they disappear into the night. Moments later they stand outside a white house and walking up to the door Severus knocks firmly upon it. Keeping his arm wrapped around Aramina the door finally opens and behind it stands a very surprised and puzzled Harry. "Professor Snape?"

"Harry Potter, I believe your mother was expecting us," Severus replied.

Just then Lily comes round the corner with a towel in her hands. A smile crosses her face and she allows both Severus and Aramina to enter. Making Severus let go of Aramina Lily wraps her arms around them both. "I'm so glad you both came."

"Lily, you really didn't give us much of a choice," he responds.

"You both look lovely this evening, I could have sworn though that you would have shown up in your robes though Severus," she teased.

"Yes well Aramina here has a great taste in clothing and this was a gift after all."

Aramina smiled lightly as Harry just stood there staring at the odd couple before him. Finally he closed his mouth and taking a deep breath lead Aramina into the livingroom. "So you and Snape are together."

She chuckles lightly, "I thought your mom explained things to you."

"She did but I thought she was just playing."

Just then Ron walked into the livingroom; "bloody hell Harry Professor Snape is here talking with your mom."

Aramina turned then and that's when Ron realized she was there as well. "Hello Ron, how is your family doing?"

His eyes travel up and down the entire length of her before he could reply. "My family is well, say Aramina your not here to run off with Harry are you. Cause I wouldn't mind running off with you."

Harry let out a soft groan, "Ron, I don't think Professor Snape would let you do that."

Turning to Harry, "why would that old fart care?"

"Well Ron," Harry started to explain as Severus walked into the room. With a smirk on his face he pulled Aramina against her and kissed her softly on the lips in front of the two boys.

With a smirk he lets Aramina go before heading off towards the kitchen to chat with Lily and James. "Bloody hell Aramina, you and Snape," Ron begins.

With a soft laugh Aramina sits down on the couch and motions for the two boys to do the same. "Let me explain to both of you how it is that me and Severus are a couple."

An hour ticks by slowly as Aramina finishes explaining who she is. "Bloody hell your deaths daughter," Ron begins.

"I am, and this is only the second time I have attend Hogwarts. Me and Harry's mother and Severus were good friends when I went the first time. Now that I'm back though I do enjoy being your friends as well."

"But you look so much younger then Professor Snape," Harry said.

"True, but you have to realize that where I actual live at time changes their at a slower pace. In fact I was only able to age any because we visited this place quite often as I was training."

Just then Lily called us to dinner where we all talked over a large meal. After dinner was over we retired to the study where Lily somehow got us dancing and laughing. Severus for once had stopped smirking and was actually smiling. Time went slowly for us and near the end of the evening Severus pulled me to his side. "Love, we should give out our gifts now."

With a simple nod of her head she walks back into the living room and pulling out the purse she carried removed several small gifts. Severus too had brought gifts for everyone but he had placed his in his pocket. Using a simple charm the gifts were returned to normal size. Everyone gathered round the tree in the study as Lily and James began to hand out a gift to each person there first. Then before anything could be open Severus and Aramina handed out gifts as well as Ron and Harry.

Severus was at a loss for words when he received a gift from Ron and Harry. He took the medium size package and was surprised at how heavy it actually was. "I was not expecting anything from you boys," he began.

All they did was give him a soft smile before they sat back down. "Mom may we open these now?"

With a soft nod of her head Harry and Ron ripped into their gifts. Aramina watched in delight as she saw the expressions the two boys made as they opened their gifts. Harry had received from his father and mother a cloak that looked very familiar to Aramina. He read the note that was attached to it then placed it on the side with a smile. From Ron he received a practical wizarding joke kit. Aramina had given both boys a six pack of butterbeer. Severus's gift had surprised both of them however, he had given them both a box of chocolate frogs and each a book called UNDERSTANDING POTIONS AND HOW TO BREW THEM PROPERLY.

Next they urged Lily and James to open their gifts. From Harry he had given them pictures of him that Petunia had taken as he grew older. Ron had given them a bottle of FireWhisky his mom had picked up for him. From Aramina she had given them both a firelizard so that they could keep in touch even if she returned to her home. Severus had given James a pair of cufflinks with the Gryffindor symbol on them as well as a necklace for Lily that bore the same design.

Turning to Aramina they waited for her to open her gifts. Slowly she removed the wrapping and a smile crossed her face. On her lap she held a book with a dark emerald green cover, the wording on it was simple in a silver etched in letters; POTIONS JOURNAL OF ARAMINA GRIM. "Thank you so much James and Lily it's perfect."

Next she opened her gifts from Harry and Ron who had got her a large box of various ingredients they had gone out and gathered for her. She smiled softly to both of them before turning and looking at Severus. "Well it's your turn love."

He stared down at his gifts before him. Slowly he picked up the gift from James and Lily. As he opened it he gave off a soft chuckle. It was a book that read FOR THE WIZARD WHO THINKS HE HAS EVERYTHING... in small print near the bottom it said BOY WERE YOU WRONG! He then lifted up the gift from Ron and Harry carefully he removed the wrapping and a small gasp escaped his lips inside were a chess set. This chess set however held figures that were bore the colors of the Slytherin house as well as the Gryffindor house. Harry spoke up, "We thought you might enjoy playing against your house against the Gryffindor house."

He raised up his head and for the first time he actually smiled at Ron and Harry which made them feel a bit creeped out. "It's lovely I will always treasure this."

Midnight grew closer and with a soft yawn from Aramina; Severus rose to his feet and picked up both of their gifts. After shrinking them down he placed them into his pocket before helping Aramina to her feet. "Lily, James we had a lovely evening thank you for having us,"Severus began.

Turning to Harry and Ron, "I trust you can keep my relationship secret from the other students and staff for now?"

They nodded their heads in reply. Aramina leaned against him slightly her eyes feeling a bit heavy and she let out another yawn. "Thank you all so much I had a lovely time."

"You know we do have an extra bedroom you both may stay the night if you like," Lily replied.

With a shake of his head he scooped Aramina up into his arms. "That is very kind of you but it will take us but a moment to get back to my home, thank you though."

With Aramina in his arms, he walked towards the door where Harry who ran ahead of him quickly opened the front door for him. "Merry Christmas Professor Snape," Harry said.

"merry Christmas Harry."

Walking just outside the front door he turned on his heel and arrived in front of his house. Looking down at the woman in his arms he smiled at her sleeping face. Carefully he carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed. Gently he removed her shoes and using a spell changed her out of her dress and into a nightgown. walking towards his closet he removed his clothing and pulled on a pair of sweat pants Aramina had gotten him a while back. quietly he climbed into bed next to her and wrapping his arms lovingly around her fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning Aramina refused to wake up until she felt kisses trailing up her neck to her lips. With a soft groan she opened her eyes to find Severus sitting above her with mischief in his obsidian eyes. "Umm no," she told him.

He frowned then gave the bed a little bounce in which she laughed softly. "Wake up love, you have many gifts to open today."

Refusing to sit up she answers, "I don't need anything else when everything I ever want is already in the bed with me."

He smiled at her then climbed out of the bed. Walking to her side of the bed he picks her up bridal style and carry her downstairs. She lets out a soft laugh as he places her on the floor in front of the tree. Pushing a large amount of packages towards her he urges her to open them. "Severus?"

"I didn't get you all of those love, these are from your friends, and family."

She looks at him before getting to her feet he grabs her by the waist and pulls her onto his lap. Pointing behind the tree sat another medium size pile of gifts, "I got you those."

She shakes her head in surprise, "just a moment Severus let me get your gifts."

He lets go of her waist after stealing a kiss from her lips and watches as she runs upstairs to their bedroom. His eyes widen as he watches her carry a large number of wrapped packages and drops them into his lap. "These are for you from me."

Sitting down at his feet she begins to open her gifts, as he opens his. They chat lovingly as gift by gift is opened and admired before moving onto the next. Finally as the last gifts are opened Severus smiles brightly to the woman near his feet. "It seems my love that you have bought me an entire new wardrobe to wear. Were my clothing choices really that awful," he teased.

"Nope, but these suit your body type much better love. More for me to at least admire you in."

"Minx," he retorted.

"Yes well at least I am your minx love."

He leans down and brushing his lips against hers he kisses her slowly and passionately. They spent the rest of their holiday in each others arms and two days before they were due back an owl arrived for Severus. With a sigh he opens the parchment then quickly rises to his feet. "I'm afraid my love, that Dumbledore needs my assistance back at Hogwarts immediately."

"Shall I come back with you love?"

He kisses her lips lovingly, "I would love that but if we arrive together I'm not sure how well the others will take it."

With a soft sigh Aramina nods her head, "then I will see if I can stay with Lily and James for the next two days."

Quickly Severus heads upstairs and packs his luggage with his new clothing, while Aramina does the same. Walking back downstairs and stopping in the livingroom Severus wraps his arms around Aramina. "I'll make this up to you love I promise."

"Well in that case darling, meet me on the first evening I get back and we can talk about it while in bed," she says softly into his ear.

"Minx, and I'll hold you to that."

He snakes an arm around her waist and they disappear only to arrive at the Potters house. Giving Aramina a quick kiss he disappears once more before she walks to the door and gives it a firm knock. The door opens slowly and Lily hugs her friend dearly before letting her in the house. "Lily may I stay here until school starts again, Severus had to go back early?"

"Of course Aramina, this will give us time to have a chat without the guys interfering."

A soft chuckle they leave her luggage in the front room and head to the kitchen to have a cup of tea as they catch up. As for Severus he arrives just outside of Hogwarts and quickly makes his way towards Dumbledores office swearing under his breath. He stares at the gargoyle blocking the path and with the password "lemon drops" a winding staircase appears.

Taking the steps two at a time he reaches the door and knocks firmly on it. As the door swings open he enters quickly and quietly, "you wanted to see me headmaster?"

**Please leave me any comments, I know I'm getting quite a few people looking at this story but I really would love to know what you guys are thinking about it so far. I'll try to get the next update in by the end of today or early tomorrow morning.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter just my own ideas and characters. Please read and review and thanks for your time!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Ah Severus, I'm glad you were able to make it back so quickly."

"Albus what is so urgent that you needed me."

"Someone tried to get past Fluffy the other night. In fact we tried to figure out who but are unable to."

"How do you know someone tried to get past him?"

"We followed the trail of blood that lead away from him out into the school grounds."

"Why not question the people that had remained Albus?"

"I don't believe a student would have tried to get past that three headed dog Severus."

"I never said it had to be a student."

Two days later Aramina, Harry, and Ron were taken to King's Cross Station by Lily and James. Upon their arrival they spotted Hermione in the crowd and with quick goodbyes rushed to her side. "Hermione, you'll never believe what we found out," Ron began.

"Ronald Weasley I believed you made a promise to me about that very topic your getting ready to spill. I'll tell her myself if we can get a car to ourselves," Aramina quickly cut him off.

With his cheeks growing red he looked at his feet and muttered "I'm sorry Aramina."

The train gave a short whistle and students hurried to board the train. As luck would have it they did get a compartment to themselves. Sitting down and closing the door to their car they waited for the train to leave. Just as it was about to pull out of the station a man had appeared on the platform of 9 3/4. With a short curse on his lips he hurried to the train just boarding it before the doors closed fully on him. Brushing his black hair from his eyes he slowly strolled through the hallway peering into each compartment he passed. Finally he stopped and a brief smile crossed his lips, reaching a hand out to the door he slide it opened. As if it was normal for him to do so he stopped right in front of the woman with long black hair and quickly leans down pressing his lips to hers for but a moment. A gasp escapes from Hermione but other then that the room remains quite. Taking his seat next to Aramina he leans back and opens a book he brought with him as if he had done nothing just a moment ago.

"Hello Professor Snape, did you have a nice holiday," Harry asked politely.

"Indeed Potter, Miss Granger please close your mouth before something flys inside."

Shaking her head softly Aramina lets out a sigh. "Hermione are you alright?"

"Yes, no I don't know," taking a short breath she starts "when and how did you two hook up?"

With a wave of his wand Severus Silences the room from the other passengers should they pass by. "Actually I've know Severus for quite some time."

As the train travels through the country towards Hogsmead; Aramina once more tells her story of what had happened and why. Just as the train rolled to a stop everyone promised they would keep Snape's and Aramina's secret. With a sigh they parted ways and Snape going ahead of them hurrys back to Hogwarts as Aramina walks slowly with her friends.

Slowly the days begin to warm up and Aramina found them quite pleasant in the castle. She strolled through the hallways and ate meals with her three best friends from Gryffindor house. Her evenings she spent working on her various assignments until her boyfriend Severus came to bed. They would then lay their talking about various things, if not participating in various activities during the night. On the nights Severus had detention Aramina would annoy him a bit to get detention with him as well. She always teased him about how easy he was to manipulate, until he would pick her up and kiss her passionately and desperately against the walls of her bedroom.

It was about a week before the exams were to begin that Aramina was walking with Harry away from the library. They had been their studying and growing tired of working so hard decided to head out for some fresh air. The day was a bit warmer then normal and as they were about to pass the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they heard someone whimpering. As they drew closer, they could tell that it was Professor Quirrell's voice. "No.. no... not again, please..."

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Aramina drew closer and placing her hand on the door was about to open it before Harry pulled her back. "All right... all right..." they heard Quirrell sob.

The next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. Aramina watched him rush by he appeared not to have noticed them, but something was not right about Quirrel. Shaking her head slightly she waved goodbye to Harry and followed Quirrell at a safe distance. It was late into the evening as Aramina watched Quirrel pace back and forth muttering to himself just outside the restricted third-floor corridor. Finally after hours of pacing he stared one last time at the door before heading off into the castle. Peering around Aramina slowly crept toward the door and pressing her ear to it listened quietly. Behind it she heard a loud panting noise. Cracking the door just a bit she peeked into the room and spotted a three headed dog. Shaking her head a bit she realized that this must be Fluffy. Turning to leave and head back to her room, she is grabbed roughly around her wrist by Filch. "Well well Ms. Norris looks like we caught another one out and about on this evening past their curfew."

Aramina keeping her mouth shut was dragged down several flights of stairs to the dungeons. With a sharp knock on the head of house door, Filch waited patiently. Slowly the door opened and a frowning Professor Snape stood there with his arms crossed. He failed to notice the girl behind Filch until Filch pulled her forwards. "Found this one wandering the halls near the restricted area after curfew sir."

He looked Aramina up and down and without showing his true feelings he says, "get in here this instant Miss Grim."

Filch trys to enter as well but Snape stops him, "I trust you have other students to keep an eye out for."

"Ah your right sir I should hurry on my way."

Closing the door he turns and places his arms across his chest staring at the woman before him. "Well," Aramina states.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he says with a calm voice, "Fifty points from Slytherin for wandering the halls after hours."

She crosses her arms and stares at her beloved man, "we need to talk Severus."

He lets out a sigh and offers her a seat, sitting down from across from him she stares into his obsidian eyes. "What do you want to know love?"

Leaning back in her chair she starts, "what is Fluffy guarding?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"You can either tell me or I can find out on my own Severus, you know not many people know how to handle a three headed dog. But as it so happens my father has one as a pet."

With a sigh Severus says; "Fluffy is only one of several obstacles that are protecting the sorcerer's stone."

"I heard of that before," she presses her finger to her lips and closes her eyes to think as Severus remains quite.

Minutes tick by slowly then her eyes light up as she remembers what she knew about it. "That stone allows a person to cheat death."

Severus nods slowly. Aramina watches him, "why is Quirrel after the stone?"

He raises his head, "how do you know Quirrel is after the stone?"

"Honestly Severus why else would a man pace in front of a door with Fluffy behind it for hours on end."

"I'm not sure why he would want it. I just know that if he does get it things here are definitely going to change."

With a nod of her head she gets up from her chair, "I believe I still owe you a detention for being up past curfew."

He shakes his head and scoops her into his arms. "I think with what you told me we can skip the detention just this once."

She kisses him lovingly on the lips as he carrys her towards his bedroom where he lies her on his bed. "If your still awake when I come back love, I'll reward you. However I fear I must report to Albus right away."

She pulls him back to her an dkisses him deeply, "don't make me wait forever Severus."

Hurrying from his room he heads towards Dumbledore's office. Where he had hoped to be but a few minutes ended up spending most of the night there. With quick steps he hurrys back to his room only to find Aramina fast asleep on his bed. With a tire smile he climbs in next to her and drifts off into a light sleep. Morning comes and without waking Severus Aramina climbs out of bed. With a soft kiss upon his brow she moves to the secret entrance to the passageway that leads to her room. With one last look at her sleeping lover she slips from his rooms.

Rolling onto his side Severus feels around searching for Aramina. With a sigh he opens his eyes and discovers her missing from his bed. Getting to his feet he changes quickly then heads down for breakfast. Days pass slowly and nights are long with the extra patrolling Dumbledore has Snape doing he sees very little of Aramina. Finally it's time to begin testing his students knowledge of what they had learned. As students enter for their tests, he notices Aramina is not among them. How could he have forgotten she would be taking her O.W.L.S. this year. Slowly he passed out parchments with the first part of his test to his students. Next he passed out new quills that were bewitched with an anticheating spell. Students were given half an hour to complete the test. After all papers were collected he then had them concoct a potion from memory.

Aramina knew something was going to happen soon. As she turned in the last of her tests she waited outside the Great Hall for her friends to arrive. Upon their arrival Harry was telling them that his scar was hurting more so then before. Aramina had heard the tale of how Lord Voldemort was defeated and knew that the scar was the only thing Harry had received. She remained quite as she thought long and hard on what she would have to do.

Her friends turn to her and ask if she would like to visit Hagrid with them. With a soft shake of her head she refuses and gives them a smile before she walks off. As she strolls through the halls she over hears Snape telling several teachers that Dumbledore was called away on urgent business in London. Running to her rooms she locates her cloak her father gave her and as it grows dark and quite she slips from her room. Walking swiftly she makes it just in time to see the restricted hallway door open. She lets out a sigh before summoning her patronis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; Even though I use the name Aramina in my story this is not based off of me putting myself in the story. However I do enjoy reviews they really do make me want to update, so until I get at least two reviews for this chapter I will delay the next chapter of my tale. Thanks a bunch! I do not own Harry Potter, just my own ideas and characters.**

**Chapter Nine**

A small silverish kitten appeared before Aramina as she summoned her patronis. Smiling at the cute fuzzball she said, "Severus please get Dumbledore and hurry to the restricted hallway before it is too late. I'm heading in to delay who ever is after the stone."

She sends it off before entering the room with Fluffy. He is awake once more and she had just caught a glimpse of frizzy brown hair disappear through the trap door. Stepping forward she locked eyes with the three headed dog. "Fluffy, sit" she commanded.

It turned its heads and stared at her like she was a fool before growling once more. Keeping her voice firm she glared at the dog and with a firmer voice spoke, "you know who I am and where I come from. You know your family serves mine now SIT!"

Fluffy lowered its head and gave off a soft whimper before stepping back. Placing a gentle hand on its head she patted him on each head before jumping down the trap door. She landed on a plant and as she tried to rise to her feet became entangled in it. Giving off a frustrated growl she relaxed herself. Closing her eyes she took several calming breaths to clear her mind before casting a spell that created a light that appeared to look like a small sun. Quickly the plant released her and dropped her to the ground below.

Rising to her feet she pulls off her cloak and school robes. Leaving only her everyday outfit of black skirt, and black t-shirt on. She quickly reties her shoe that came undone before moving forward. The next room she enters: she looks around in disgust at the flying keys around her. She was losing time and she had to hurry. Scanning the room she spots the key with two bent wings desperately trying to fly up. She walks over to it and grabs it with her hand, walking to the locked door she places it in the lock and enters the next room.

As she moves deeper into the room she spots Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the middle of a chess match. She comes to the edge of the board but stops from stepping on it. "What are you guys doing?"

Harry turns slightly, "Snape is after the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"I seriously doubt it's him seeing that when I left him he was patrolling the hallways."

Quickly Harry answers, "well someone is after it they got down here before us."

Just then Ron was hit and Harry was able to checkmate the king. Quickly Aramina checked on Ron before entering the next room with Harry and Hermione. As they crossed the room they spotted a knocked out troll. The last room they entered had several potions lined up on the table. When they entered the room flames sprung up at both doorways. Hermione being clever read the parchment lying on the table then slowly figured out what the solution was, while Aramina moved towards the black fire.

"There's only enough for one person," Harry had spoken.

Turning around Aramina saw Harry down the last of the potion he then walked forward and crossed through the black fire. "Come on Aramina, Ron will need some help," Hermione spoke.

"You go on ahead I think Harry is going to need some help."

As a Grim, Aramina was not afraid in fact she held her head high and allowing her magic to wrap itself around her walked through the black fire. It tried to hold her back but the fire was not hot and Aramina was determined she pushed harder her magic around her glowed a bit brighter and then she was in the next room. The first thing she spotted was Professor Quirrell in the room and he had just tied up Harry.

Watching in silence she finds out that the mirror behind Quirrell is actually the Mirror of Erised. She also watches as Harry moves forward and receives the Sorcerer's Stone. The shocking part to her was when Quirrell removed his turban and Lord Voldemort was on the back of Quirrell's head. She listened quietly as she planned her next move.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face.

"Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents Potter... they died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Aramina steps out then and stands between Harry and Lord Voldemort. "His parents are not dead, because I brought them back."

"Useless child, I killed them myself."

"Then your not as powerful as you think especially when a girl as young as myself is not afraid to stand up to you. "

An inhuman growl escaped his lips and he rushed towards her. "Harry get out of here I'll hold him off RUN!"

Harry stumbles away from her an druns for the door way. Voldemort crashes into Aramina but she stands her ground as she allows her magic to whip around her like a powerful wind. Harry manages to run back to Ron and Hermione and finds Snape just coming towards him. "Where's Aramina," his eyes are filled with panic?

"She's back there Lord Voldemort is attacking her."

Again they clash and Quirrell's body slowly begins to burn up, "master she is too strong."

She sends another spell at him and he crashes to the floor as Lord Voldemort escapes barely from her powerful attack. She turns and spots Severus just running into the room with Dumbledore hot on his heels. "Did Harry make it out," she says softly before feeling overly drained she faints falling to the floor.

Severus rushes to her side and pulls her tenderly into his arms. He checks her pulse and with a sigh of relief he holds her tightly to his chest. Raising his eyebrow at Severus; Dumbledore turns and heads back to speak with Harry. A short time later Severus carry the unconscious woman in his arms. With long strides he hurrys to the nurse's room and places her on a cot. Dumbledore is right on his heels and as they wait for Madam Pomfrey to arrive he asks, "how long has it been?"

Snape refusing to look him in the eye says "not nearly long enough."

Dumbledore sighs and places a hand lightly on his shoulder, "she'll be fine Severus."

All Severus can do is stare at the woman before him, "I failed her" he said softly.

"Nonsense my boy, your here for her now."

Turning he looks Dumbledore in the eyes, "is that even good enough."

"Maybe, but then again it's a start."

About a week passes and Severus barely leaves her side, other then to teach his classes. As soon as his class ends he hurrys back to the infirmary to sit beside Aramina's cot. Soon all the teachers learn of how much Professor Snape really cares for the young woman. They do not judge him harshly she is of course of legal age, and they have already learned that they knew each other when he was a student here.

Midnight draws close, and with his hand holding hers he feels her move slightly. Lifting his head he peers at her sleeping face and then a smile crosses his lips as her eyes finally flutter open. She looks around and realizes where she is, pushing herself into a sitting position she smiles gently at the man before her. "How long was I asleep for," she says softly.

Tears fall from his eyes and he kisses her lovingly on the lips, "too long for my liking."

"How long is too long Sev?"

With a soft sigh, "you slept for a week my love."

"At least I got to wake up to see you though."

"I really wish you would have waited for me to join you before you went after the others."

"I really didn't want anyone to get hurt love, I knew you would hurry to my side."

"I was almost too late," he admitted.

"Nonsense Severus your the last person I saw before I finally collapsed and your the first one I got to wake up to. If anything just seeing you show up gave me the strength I needed to heal faster."

Just then Dumbledore strolled in after receiving news that Aramina was awake once more. He quietly walked to the side of her bed and smiled at her. "Well you have much explaining to do Miss Grim, but first explain to me how you were able to bewitch Professor Snape?"

"Bewitch Professor Snape?"

"Indeed the secret between you two is still a secret but naturally the whole school is talking about it now," Dumbledore replied.

Aramina's face turned a bright pink and she pulled the blanket just under her nose. He let out a soft laugh before continuing, "many of us feared that Severus would never be able to love anyone. It is unfortunate that you are his student however."

Dropping the blanket into her lap she stared at Dumbledore, licking her lips she replys "then I wish to drop out of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's and Severus's eyes grow wide not expecting her to say that. "Why," they both asked.

Turning towards Severus, "because you mean more to me then words alone can explain. If I have to give up learning to be with you, well I would rather be with you."

A genuine smile crossed his lips and he kisses her hand softly. Dumbledore clears his throat, "well that is all good I suppose but what if there was a way for you to finish your schooling and be with Snape; would you take it?"

They both stared at him, before Severus asked, "how is that possible?"

"Easy enough dear boy, you love her correct."

"More then what I am willing to admit."

"Then marry her, and there will be no problem," he then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"If we got married, they can not keep us apart or me from going to school..." Aramina said softly.

Severus was blushing and looked down at his hands. Thinking to himself he asked himself, (would she marry me, can I make her happy, what would I do if she says no.) Finally he says perhaps we should spend our summer together to see if we really want to be together."

With a soft nod, he pushes Aramina onto her back once more, "try to get a little more sleep love. I'll be back to get you for the end of the year banquet later on this afternoon."

She reaches out and grabs a hold of his robe, "Severus... I really meant it I would give up anything to be with you."

He smiles at her softly before leaning over her and kissing her passionately, "I know love."

As she closes his eyes he leaves the infirmary pacing towards his rooms. Many thoughts flood his mind and as the afternoon comes upon him he quickly turns and heads back to the infirmary to collect Aramina. Refusing to allow her to walk he carrys her to the Great Hall. Looking around the room dozens of students from all years rose up as Severus carried her to the teachers table. They clapped and yelled at her in good cheer. Severus wore his usual smirk but felt proud of his girlfriend as he placed her in the chair next to his. As the room grew quite Dumbledore made several announcements as well as handed out last minute points.

One minute Slytherin was in the lead then Gryffindor was. Turning to face the students once more he said "and finally I award Aramina Grim ten points to Slytherin for refusing to turn her back on her fellow classmates, even though they were from another house."

A roar of applause escaped from Slytherin and Gryffindor in response. "I believe that means this year the house cup goes to both Slytherin and Gryffindor for a tie."

With a wave of his hand the decorations were changed to show that both houses had won. The next day it was time to board the train to return to King's Cross Station. Aramina walked slowly with the help of Severus beside her. "We can apparate straight to my house love," Severus said softly into her ear.

"We could but I think a nice long train ride while sitting next to my boyfriend would make me feel so much better. Besides being able to talk with my friends one last time before school starts again in the fall would be nice as well."

He rolled his eyes but scooped her up into his arms, "I really do love you even if you make me suffer so."

"Just think Severus we have the whole summer to ourselves, well at least until Lily makes us come over."

"Minx," he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only own my own ideas and characters. Please read and review and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas Holiday and an outstanding NEW YEAR! I will update again when I get more time thanks for being patient with me.**

**Chapter 10**

With great reluctance Severus follows Aramina onto the train. They make their way through several cars before sitting own in an empty one. Aramina can feel the discomfort coming from Severus so she slies closer to him and leans her head against his shoulder lightly. "It's not that bad love."

Turning slightly he looks into her eyes, "it is nice having you here beside me at least."

He leans towards her lips about to kiss them as the compartment door slides open with a bang. Three more students join them but sit across from the two. Quickly Severus sits up and turns his head looking out the window in disgust as he notices who the three are out of the corner of his eye.

"I knew we would find you in here," Harry says.

"Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

They smile at her polietely as she once more leans her head on Severus shoulder, gently he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her a bit closer to him. The ride on the Hogwarts Express seemed to take forever for Severus, he barely talked to anyone in the compartment unless he was asked something. The entire time he kept his arm around Aramina. Finally as the train pulled into 9 3/4 he waited until it was nearly empty. With a soft growl he pinned Aramina to her chair and claimed her lips as his own. Finally he pulls back and they breath in deeply. "I have waited hours to do that love."

She blushes as he pulls her tight to his side and they hurry off the train. As soon as he spots their trunks he grabs them and turning on his heel with her an trunks in hand they disappear from Kings Station and arrive before a greying house. She slips from his hands and tries to grab he rtrunk but he carries them both insie with her hot on his heels. Dropping the chests just inside the door he turns and pulls her once more against him firmly. "Welcome home my love."

Scooping her up he carries her into the living room and lays her onto the couch, he climbs ontop of her and begins kissing her neck and lips lovingly. She moans as his hand shold onto her waist and becomes drunk from his kisses her hands move up over his back and into his hair as he moans out softly as they move to lie on their sides as they continue to kiss. Hours pass quickly an it soon grows dark within the house. Finally they stop and he admires her swollen lips and kisses her once more upon her forehead. "Are you hungry my love?"

"I am a little Severus."

He sits up and pulls her against his side as he summons his house elf to him. "You summoned me master?"

"I did Vinn, please prepare a simple dinner and bring me a bottle of wine with ice and glasses."

"Yes master, right away sir," Vinn disappears quickly.

"I never knew you had a house elf Severus."

"Actually I set him free years ago, he just stays because he wants to not because he has too."

Smiling Aramina moves onto Severus lap and begins kissing him on his neck as he lets out a soft fingers begin playing with her long hair and she smiles with each kiss. Minutes later Vinn returns and leaves the simple meal before them as well as the wine. Finally Aramina pulls back and looks into Severus eyes, "you know I love you right Severus?"

"I should surely hope so after all those little bites you were giving me my dear. To be honest I know I love you Aramina."

She slides from his lap and they lean forward to eat their meal in silence. Simple looks pass between them as they eat and sip from their glasses. A smile spreads over Severus lips as he motions for her to come closer. She raises an eyebrow at him and he gets to his feet. She places her glass down and follows after him curious. He glances over his shoulder once with a smirk and quickly walks up the stairs. Hurrying after him she almost misses him as he disappears into a darkened doorway. She goes to enter and as she crosses the threshold he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his chest once more. Before she can say anything his lips descend onto hers hungirly.

A soft moan escapes her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck, he moves his hand sslowly over her waist and then onto her firm ass he lifts her up slightly and she instantly wraps her legs around his waist. He smiles as he kisses her again and moving his lips from hers down along her neck. He carrys her slowly to his bed kissing her with each step and noticing that her eyes are shut he smiles. Lying her onto the bed he once more covers her body with his and continues his sweet torture of kissing her silly.

The moon is full as they finally fall asleep in each others arms firmly entangled between them. They pass a month in this similar way they woud see their friends during the day, eat their meals togeather, he would teach her more about potions and in the evenings they sat in the livingroom before the fireplace reading to each other or on their own. Most of the time when Aramina was with her friends Severus would be working on organizing his classes for the upcoming term wanting to get as much of it prepared as he could. Other times they would visit Lily togeather and then still every once in a while Severus would head out on his own.

It was a beautiful summer ay and Severus had just kissed Aramina goodbye. He watched as she headed off to spend time with her friends and once more he was left alone. He really didn't mind it in fact he wanted to do something he was trying to do the last several times he had left her. Pulling a small bag out of his pocket he looked into it and smiled as the small pieces rolled about. Closing the bag he stepped out into the sun shine and turning once on his heel disappeared from his house. He walked with a purpose once he reached Diagon Alley and made his way straight to Gringotts bank. He stopped off at his vault and removed some of his money from within before making his way back outside. He followed along the shops and smiled as he passed each one finally stopping at a small shop that many people would pass up. Opening the door it gave a low creak and a tiny bell dinged as he entered he walked slowly to the counter and once more removed the small bag from his pocket. His fingers drummed softly on the dusty countertop as an old man appeared from behind the closed curtain.

"Afternoon young-in how may I help you on this fine day."

Severus smirked slightly at the old man I'm here to have assistance in assembling this sir. "Please just call me Lock, young man."

With a nod Severus replied "then you must call me Severus."

The old man smiled and motioned for Severus to follow him towards the back. "Not many young men think of doing this anymore Severus my boy you must have a very special person in mind for one of these."

"I do."

"From the looks of it you have everything that would be needed to have one built, are you sure you want to do this though."

"I am."

With a nod the old man sits down and motions for Severus to sit in the chair opposite him. Taking the bag he then dumps it out into a bowl sitting next to them. He looks at Severus in surprised "you have three metals here not just one."

"Does it need to be just one?"

"No, I'm just surprised I have not seen a man think of three metals in hundreds of years perhaps entertwining them togeather would work best."

"Actually I was hoping to have them band togeather the two darker ones on the outside the lighter on the inside and possibly bonded to each other so that they remain who without having to mix them."

"I actually like that idea Severus adn with that Lock began working the metal with Severus aid. As the metal now sat in the middle all togeather Lock looked back into the bowl and smiled. Two stones and a scrap of parchment with what you want on it left. You have in mind what you want the it to do though am I correct?"

"Of course Lock."

"Wonderful you just keep that in mind, now about these stones combine them to make one, keep them seperated or what would you like done?"

Severus thinks for but a moment and a soft smile spreads across his face. "Can you make them join only in the middle so that they mix togeather there but remain a whole on opposite sides."

"Very cleaver my boy."

Once more Lock sets to work and with a few nods and more help from Severus the stone is made and set into the metal. Taking the parchment in his hand he smiles at it before witha flick of his wand the scripture is transfered over into the metal looping all around the middle band. "Finally step my boy, what would you like this to do."

Severus picks up the thing and the old mand places his hand upon Severus's. "Point your wand at it as I am and say clearly what you want it to do in this life."

"You need to protect and keep the love I feel for her alive within her always."

Both wands grew bright and their hands seemed to glow finally after the light dimished they removed their hands and smiled at the little metal object. "Very well done Severus you gave it not only love and protection, but trust and hope. This is truly a masterpiece."

Severus rises from his chair and looks lovingly at the thing in his hand he places it once more into the little bag and follows the man back to the front of the store. "This means so much to me Lock and I fear what you ask for it in price will never amount to how much it means."

"Well I am pleased to have you smitten with the end result as for your cost it is a simple 40 galleons. With a smile Severus places a small bag down and walks out of the shop before Lock can say anything inside the bag is about 100 galleons Lock shakes his head and smiles as he takes the small fortune into the back of the store. Snape stops off at several other shops before making his way back to his home to wait for Aramina's return. As the day begins to fade and the night begins to grow Aramina walked quietly into her home. Her footsteps are silent as she makes her way towards the livingroom. A smile graces her lips as she spots her love slumped against the couch head back and softly snoring. A peaceful smile is upon his lips and she moves closer to him. Slowly she leans forward and kisses him lovingly on his lips. He moans out gently and opens his eyes. He deepens the kiss pulling her onto his lap and running his fingers gently down her sides.


End file.
